The Alcove
by sami282
Summary: House meets a single mother who plays piano at a bar he visits infrequently. What will happen after they meet? Read to find out. HouseOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Alcove By: Sami**

**Prologue:**

It is my belief that apologies and gratitude are very deep and complex emotions. To me it's all in the meaning behind them. Take apologies for instance they are in a way an admission of wrong doing; which for most people is rather difficult. An apology is also an admission of guilt because obviously you regret something and feel the need to make amends.

By the same token the emotion of gratitude is just as complex because it forces you to basically admit that you did in fact need someone, despite what your pride and independence tell. Gratitude is further complicated by the fact that you are forced to show your appreciation for another human being, even if this person is a complete stranger. However, the funny thing is that it's always easier to thank a stranger than it is someone close to you.

At the same time however the words thank-you and I'm sorry are the complete opposite. The words alone with no emotion to back them up are stupid and frivolous. People say these words to you all the damn time without meaning them. I admit it I was probably guilty of it at some time but I'd like to think that I'm not that way anymore.

So when did I change you might wonder? Well the answer my friends is simple, I changed one week after I turned 38 years old. That's the day my 17 year marriage to one, Devlin Billups ended. That's the day I re-became Wren Adams and whisked my then three year old daughter Willow off so we could heal our wounds.

Over the next 15 months I hibernated with my daughter and learned exactly what I was sorry for. I learned exactly what I regretted. First off I, simply, regretted my marriage to Devlin. More importantly though I still regret giving a man the power to completely change me. I allowed a man to take complete control over my life. I allowed him to groom me into the perfect socialite. The sad part of my tale is that it's so typical. A young pretty girl, meets older richer man, abandons her dreams, and finds out what an ugly person the man really is. What makes it even sadder is that I allowed it to last for so long. Sadder still is the fact that I brought a child into the midst of it and it took her getting hurt in for me to realize that this wasn't working.

After over a year of hibernation Uncle Jasper finally convinced me that in order to truly heal I needed to come home and return to music. For that I am truly thankful he was indeed right as always. Music has always been my true love. My mom played for me all the time was little, so it was always a part of my life. I can still remember her teaching me to play starting at age three. She continued to teach me until I was eight; however sadly she and my dad were killed by a drunk driver. Once I was released from the hospital Uncle Jasper and Aunt Jess whisked me off to New Jersey. Most of my childhood was spent around a place called _The Alcove_ my uncle's bar. And I have to admit it's been excellent the past three months.

Willow and I have been living in the two bedroom apartment that I for the most grew up in, for about three months now. It's wonderful and convenient since I perform downstairs at the bar every other night. It's even more convenient on that one weekend a moth I play both Friday and Saturday nights. When I'm not performing I help out Uncle Jasper if he needs it or I spend time with my lovely daughter. I know every parent says it but she truly is the best thing that ever happened to me. She was indeed my reality check and because of that I vow to make the rest of her life better than the first three years she had. A man will never hurt me and thus will never hurt her.

Speaking of Willow the change I've seen in her since Uncle Jasper's been in life these past three months is remarkable. She's still timid around most men and I'm not sure that will ever change. However my Aunt and Uncle have filled a role that she's always yearned for and that's for loving grandparents. She hadn't gotten that from my ex's parents because they had never liked me and they were just as disappointed about her being a girl as Devlin himself was. The three of them had wanted a boy that they could mold into carrying on the Billups legacy in Manhattan.

I'm not looking for love. Been there, done that and it wasn't all that great. However I sometimes still wish for my daughter to have a father figure in her life at some point. Like I said though I'm not really looking for a relationship so if that void is filled by Jasper just like he filled that void for me then that's just fine. That's enough about me for now. Aunt Jess will be here any minute to pick up Willow. She's spending the night there tonight; just like she has every Friday night for the last three months. It won't be long after she's gone till it's time for me to head downstairs.

**Chapter 1: **Exhaustion, Escape, and Intrigue

Dr. Gregory House world renowned diagnostician and even more renowned cranky btard was exhausted. It had been another grueling day on the job. He'd been harassed into clinic duty by his boss Cuddy. He'd endured several different differentials with his three ducklings; that even got on his nerves when there wasn't a case. There was Cameron the lovesick immunologist who just wouldn't accept that there was no chance in hell for them when it came to romance between the two of them. Next there was Chase the young Australian intensevist; who was surprisingly coming into his own as a doctor but was too busy being manipulated by Cameron to really be all that he could be. Finally there was Foreman the neurologist who from the beginning he'd seen potential; unfortunately though he'd hit a snag that had really shook him. Now he was running scared and that's why he was on his way out the door.

Oh well the case was solved, the patient was being treated so Gregory House was out the door. Right now he just wanted to be left the hell alone. So why wasn't he going home? Well mainly because people knew where he lived and would expect him to go there. Therefore they would harass him. That's way instead he decided to make the nearly two hour drive to a place only he knew about. There and only there could he escape his life for awhile. There and only there could he drink scotch in a dimly lit atmosphere and indulge in the same music he was too exhausted to play.

His leg which left him in constant agony was just an excuse to cover up why he was so miserable according to most people. How could it be an excuse though if it was the truth? Sure he'd experienced his share of heartache. He'd pushed the only woman he'd ever really loved away. That and the resentment he still harbored against his dad made him twice as miserable but old habits die hard. He didn't know how to change therefore he used vicodin and booze to mask those internal hurts and to block out the pain.

House had no idea who would be playing tonight at The Alcove. He hadn't been there since he'd gotten Tritter off his back. What he did know is that the name for the bar was quite appropriate. The bar was nestled in between a plethora of trees and the nearest building was another five miles or more away. House wasn't that worried though about who might be playing because he'd been impressed with the talent every time he'd come in. That meant a lot coming from him because he was quite a skilled musician himself. Mostly piano but from time to time he dabbled with a guitar. Music had always been the confidant that never let him down. Between that and his father's adamant disapproval it had seemed almost logical when he was growing up to delve full force into all that music had to offer.

Smiling to himself as he took off his helmet he thought, _"I'm finally here."_ Then he slid gingerly off his bike, grabbed his cane to steady himself. Once he was on his feet he paused only long enough to shut his phone off for the night before heading inside.

Meanwhile inside already Wren Adams was sitting at a secluded table in the corner of the bar. It was close enough to the stage and it gave her a perfect look at all the people in the bar. She was performing tonight and as always she was a bit nervous; however, most of the nerves were due to the fact that she made her play list up spontaneously. She always created them at last the last minute because she liked to observe the atmosphere of the bar. It had varied some from night to night over the past three months. However the secluded bar always had an air of intimacy because it was so dimly lit.

Wren quickly concluded that everyone in the bar tonight was moody because they all wanted an escape. They all wanted an escape from their lives both the past and the present. Wren knew all too well that both could hurt just as equally but in different ways. All the present did was cover up the past; however because it was stubborn the past didn't always stay buried. Like a predator it always sneaks up on its prey; the prey being your heart and each time it creeps off it breaks off another piece of your already fragile heart.

After a couple more minutes of observing she concluded that her play list tonight would have to be as moody as the audience. Moody enough to cover all the emotions that her audience was feeling; whether it be happiness, joy, excitement, or more like sadness, grief or exhaustion. With that in mind she quickly began forming a play list in her head. Songs like Coldplay's "Fix You" and others came to mind. However as always she'd be ending the night with her trademark original song "Tears in His Eyes."

Finally taking a deep breath she ran her hand through her chin length dark hair, stood up, and placed her coat and purse down on the table before walking on stage. Once she was settled in front of the piano her watch struck 8pm. It was show time and as someone once said time for the show to begin.

As House limped over to the bar he saw the bartender, an older man around 65, nod at him in greeting. By the time he reached the bar the man who'd told House to call him Jasp or Jasper had a glass of scotch waiting for him.

"Thanks," House said as he took a drink of the amber liquid. _"Aww. It was perfect." He thought._

"No problem you looked like you could use it." Jasper replied before asking, "Haven't seen you in about four months how the hell are you?"

"Not bad," House as he glanced towards the stage. Immediately he noticed that the musician tonight was someone he hadn't seen before. He also noticed that she was down right beautiful. Not your typical girl next door beauty she was a true diamond in the rough. She was a real woman with curves unlike most stick thin women out there today. Her hair not that long at all fell in dark, almost sable waves a couple of inches below her chin. Curious he asked, "Who's that? I don't think I've seen her in here before."

"That's my niece she moved back home three months ago and I offered the job. She plays here every other night." Jasper replied with a smile. He was truly happy to have his Wren back home where she belonged. Furthermore he was happy to see her playing music again. That ex-husband of hers had made her choose and as a result she'd abandoned her love of music and her talent a long time ago. It made him feel good to know he was the one that had convinced her to play again.

House just nodded in response before heading over to the corner table near the stage he always sat. Someone's stuff was already there but he figured it belonged to the woman on stage so nonetheless he sat down.

Wren watched him out of the corner of her eye as she played her first two songs. He stood out since there were only eight people in audience at the moment. Maybe it was his height, or maybe it was the fact that his clothes were wrinkled while most of everyone else in the bar looked slightly more polished in comparison. Right off the bat she'd noticed his limp but she found her self full of curiosity rather than pity. It was also obvious to Wren that he was a music lover. Why else would he be sitting at the table where she'd just been sitting at? The table that still housed her purse and coat. _Yep he's definitely a piano player." _She thought as she watched the way he watched her.

"_She's good," _House thought after an hour of listening to her play.Snapping him out his thoughts Jasper set a bottle of scotch down in front of him.

"I figured you'd probably want this so I'm going to leave it here," Jasper said then just as soon as he'd arrived he left and went back to his place behind the bar.

House had given him a nod before turning back to the woman at the piano. She hadn't faltered as her audience had grown and it was probably because she was totally immersed in the music she was playing. She kept on playing till midnight long after audience had dwindled down to just him and her uncle.

"_She must be about done," _Housethought as he watched her pause and let out a tired sigh.Then she launched into what was probably her best song of the night.

_He walks in the door the door _

_says her name. No answer. _

_So he starts walking towards the_

_bedroom and that's when he found _

_the note._

_So he picked it up. Unfolded it._

_To see what she had wrote._

_It said: I'm sorry. _

_Just couldn't take it anymore._

_Felt so alone._

_If only she could have seen the tears in his_

_eyes when he put it down… _

House could tell that it was an original. Her voice which had been sultry, soft, and smooth the whole night just like the scotch he was drinking was different now. There was an extra layer of passion in it as she sang the lyrics. Another verse and chorus later the song was done ending yet another successful gig for Wren Adams. With that in mind she stood up and walked off the stage. House thoroughly impressed gave her a small round of applause from his seat.

"Thank you," She said to the man with a smile. Then she quickly picked up her coat and purse before going off to help her uncle finish closing up the bar. Good thing to because if she would have stayed even a second longer she would have gotten lost in his eyes. My lord they were absolutely breathtaking. Such a cool deep shade of blue. They could either cut through you with one sharp glance or if they let you in you could drown in them forever.

"Don't let him drive home," Jasper as he gave her a hug. The hug was his way of letting her know she'd been wonderful tonight. "He's had way too much booze and knowing him a few too many pills as well."

Wren nodded she hadn't planned on letting him anyways. She seen him pop a few pills and nurse them down with most of the bottle her Uncle had given him. Seeing that had made her even more curious because it was obvious that his leg caused him a lot of pain.

Kissing her uncle on the cheek she let him know that she was going to let him crash upstairs before asking, "Do you know what's wrong with his leg?"

"Nope," her uncle answered, "I get the feeling he doesn't like to talk about it. Now do you need any help getting him upstairs?"

"No I should be fine since he's not passed out yet," Wren answered besides she wasn't going to bother with the staircase in side the bar that led to the upstairs. She was going to take in out the back of the bar and bring him through the back door of the apartment.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow," Jasper said before heading towards the exit. On his way he waved at House and then he was gone.

Once her Uncle was gone she made her way back over to the guy who was trying to get up. However he was a little more unsteady than usual. She caught him just as he stumbled and between the two of them and the cane they were able to get him upright.

House nodded at the woman to thank her and just as she had been earlier with his eyes he was struck by hers. This close up her eyes were a gray timber that should be cold but for some reason there was a warmth to them.

"Come on you can crash upstairs," The woman said breaking up the silence.

"That doesn't mean we have to go up those stairs does it?" House quipped to her.

"Don't worry," She said as they began making there way slowly to the back of the bar. "We'll enter from the entrance out back so you don't have to worry about any stairs. My name's Wren by the way."

"Greg House," He answered returning the favor once they stepped outside.

Once they were in the apartment Wren helped Greg to her bedroom. She figured that it would the most comfortable for him and besides with Willow gone she could crash in her daughter's room.

"You don't have to give up your bed," She heard Greg say as they made there way down the hallway. "The couch will be fine."

"No bid deal besides I can crash in my daughter's room. Plus trust me you'll be a lot more comfortable in here than you will on the couch," Wren argued doing her best to stress that it really was no imposition.

Giving in House thought, _"What the hell." _As he they entered the room and he sat down on the bed. It looked and felt pretty comfortable and it wasn't all that feminine. Thanks God! In other words there weren't 50,000 pillows and the colors weren't bright and girly. With that he let himself relax and lay back on the bed.

"Good night. The bathroom's right across the hall and I'll be in the room next door if you needed any thing.

House just nodded and let him self fade into the blackness that was pulling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Prologue: **

All of us have things we can't forgive ourselves for and I'm no exception but the one thing I'll never be able to forgive myself for is the night I finally realized my marriage was over. It had been a sham for so long. Specifically since our second year of marriage. That's when I had my first miscarriage. Devlin had resented me for miscarrying mainly because it had been a boy and would have been the heir he was yearning for.

Two months after that I was still reeling from the loss was the first time he hit me. He said he was tired of me moping around and I needed to forget about the baby and move on.

My response was to ask, "Just how in the hell was I supposed to do that?" The only answer I got was the sting of his hand striking my face.

5 years later I became pregnant again. However the joy was short lived because I miscarried again soon after finding out the news. That made him resent me more and once again I felt the wrath of his cunning words and his fist. The same thing happened two years later. I tried my best to keep up the front of happy housewife for everyone, but inside the three miscarriages left me feeling empty. Was I not meant to be a mother? I often wondered.

Then when I was 35 I got my miracle. By the time that I reached my six month of pregnancy I was more overjoyed by still being pregnant than what the sex of the baby was. The months preceding the birth were some of the happiest times for me. I loved being a mother.

My happiness distracted me though from Devlin's unhappiness. I swear looking back now he was actually jealous of his own daughter. He told me once when she was four months old that "I needed to stop paying so much attention to Willow and pay more attention to him." By the end of the fight we got into that night he shoved me against the wall and threatened, "To go get attention from somewhere else if I didn't give it to him." 

I have no doubt that he did go elsewhere for attention. How do I know? Well it might be that he sure as hell didn't touch me during the last three years of our marriage. I know you're probably why I didn't leave earlier and what it finally took to get me to leave. The final straw happened a year- and-half ago.

That night he stumbled into the house around midnight and on the way up the stairs he tripped over a toy that Willow had accidentally forgotten to pick up. He went ballistic when he saw that and once he was upstairs instead of coming to our room I heard him go into Willow's room. The next thing I heard was the sound of Willow crying after he'd shaken her awake and yanked her out of her bed.

By this I'd gotten out of bed to defuse the situation and when I stepped out the room I heard him screaming at her over and over before he finally flung her across the room. As I watched her hit the wall he just stumbled into our bedroom and passed out as if nothing had happened. Needless to say I calmed my daughter down and left the house that night. And I haven't looked back since. To say my daughter is now skittish is an understatement. The saddest thing is she realized that her daddy didn't love her.

Now you know what I can never forgive myself for. No three year old should have the protective shell she's developed. She was even that way around Jasper at first; however, somehow he was able to break through. I just hope as more and more time passes she'll lose her shell even more and be the kid that she should be. Especially since in a month she'll be five and in the fall she'll be starting kindergarten. God it makes me feel old to say that it seems like only yesterday she was a baby.

**Chapter 2: Adaptations and Open Invitations. **

Wren checked on him a couple of times when she heard him pacing the floor. She figured it was his leg but nonetheless her motherly instincts made her concerned. However around 3am he finally passed out for real. It was now about 11am and she had just warned Willow (who was now home) to stay out of her room and let him sleep. She doubted her daughter would listen though, less than a month away from her fifth birthday her little girl was way too curious for her own good. With that in mind she took a couple more sips of her coffee before deciding to go see what Willow was up to.

Meanwhile House slowly came awake when he heard the door open quietly and heard quiet footsteps enter the room. Groaning he opened his eyes and saw a mini replica of Wren, the woman who'd played last night at the bar. He was confused until he recalled Wren mentioning something about a daughter. _"Two pluses for me."_ He thought. He was actually half amazed that he remembered anything considering all he drank last night.

"S… Sorry mister," The little girl stammered zapping him out his thoughts. "Mama told me to stay out here but I wanted to get my book."

House watched as the little girl grabbed the book she was looking for and start back towards the door. _"Weird," he thought, "She seems generally frightened. Is it the look on my face or is she afraid of men in general?" _

"What are you reading?" He asked out loud after shaking the cobwebs out and getting rid of the evil glare he knew he always woke up with. Just like that the ice was broken as the little girl, who couldn't be more than five, jaunted over to the bed and sat down.

"Little Red Riding Hood," The little girl answered once she was settled comfortably a safe distance away from the stranger who at the moment was laying on her mother's bed.

"May I see?" He asked.

She nodded tentatively before handing the book. Once he had the book he flipped it open and said, "This is the version they wouldn't sell in stores."

And with that he cleared throat before launching into his version of the classic story.

"Little Red Riding Hoods mother had been insisting all morning that she go see her grandmother who wasn't feeling well. It was last thing she wanted to do. However she agreed just so she could get out of the house for awhile…"

The little girl smiled as she listened intently to the story. She had to admit that this guy's version of the story was pretty funny.

When Wren finally tracked down her daughter this is what she heard. Her daughter's giggles and Greg's gruff voice telling a hilarious rendition of one of her daughter's favorite stories:

"My grandmother what big ears you have. I sure hope you can hear out of these new one better. Same goes for your eyes."

He paused for a second before continuing, "Grandmother when was the last time you shaved?"

Then he stopped because he saw Wren standing the doorway.

" Willow I thought I told to leave him alone," She admonished.

"I know Mama. I just wanted my book." The little girl answered.

Coming to the girl's rescue House said, "She didn't bother me plus it's time for me to get up anyway."

Wren nodded, "Alright there's coffee and breakfast in the kitchen," She then said ushering her daughter out of the room so Greg could get dressed.

A few minutes later House and Wren were alone in the kitchen so he took the opportunity to ask, "Is there a reason why your daughter is skittish around me?"

Wren didn't want to delve into the whole story but she could tell by the way he was looking at her that he wouldn't be satisfied unless she gave him some sort of answer, "Her dad, my ex, never treated her well so the only guy she's comfortable around is Uncle Jasper."

Her answer just made him more curious but he could tell by the tone of her voice now was not the time to push. Therefore for once Gregory House backed down. Scary isn't it? There was also something in her voice that hinted that the little girl wasn't the only on he'd treated badly.

"So she's what four or five?" He asked changing the subject.

"She'll be five next month," Wren replied as she sat a cup of coffee in front of him.

The aroma made him smile as he took a sip of the warm liquid. "Looks like you're doing a job raising her. She's beautiful,"

Wren nodded as she took another sip of her coffee. Then the implication of what he'd said hit her. He'd implied with that single statement that she'd done the work himself. It was nice not to have to say it; however it was still nice to be given her kudos.

The short conversation died out as Wren watched him eat his breakfast. She watched him stop every now and then and rub his leg. She couldn't imagine being in the constant pain that he was in, yet alone not having full use of a leg.

Once he was done he placed his plate in the sink and refilled his coffee before saying, "Well I think I've overstayed my welcome so I'm going to head out after I finish this."

With those words the realization that she didn't want him to leave shook Wren. _"What the hell?" She thought. "You don't even know him." _Maybe it had something due with the fact it had been nice to have company or just plain nice to a have an attractive man in the apartment. _"Get a grip girl,"_ She told herself, "You can't think this way about the first guy to pay any attention to you in almost two years." Well technically it had been longer than that for her but you get the idea.

House watched her he could see the wheels of her mind turning. He thought he saw a flicker of attraction. Not that that was a bad thing. She wasn't bad looking her self. The sex would definitely be dynamite. However she wasn't that type of woman and was nothing like any of the woman House had ever felt attractive to.

Hell maybe he could stay a little longer. It wasn't like there was anything waiting for him back home. Except for some message from Wilson wondering where the hell he was at. He'd be bored out of his mind at home. Plus as exhausted as he was from work this week it would feel really good to get away.

She must have read his thoughts because soon she asked, "If you wanted to I could give you a ride. You could pick up what you need and hang out here this weekend?"

She didn't really know why she was asking this; however a part her just thought it would be good for the both of them. She wasn't looking for anything to happen between them she wanted some company other than her daughter and her Uncle. Was that so wrong?

However still a part of here still wanted to take the words back; He probably thought that she was a complete idiot for even asking. She couldn't blame him she was really feeling like an idiot. She'd been trying with all her might over this past year and a half to build up her backbone. Trying her best to be a stronger woman. The woman she should have been with Devlin.

"Yeah," Willow said making her presence known.

God the sweet adorable look was even too much for an a like House to resist. There was no denying that girl could get what ever she wanted. _"Okay,"_ He thought, _"As long as this stays between us my reputation will be okay." _

Add that to the fact that it was a look he knew all too well. It was the same look he'd given his dad time and time again when he was younger. His dad had never stayed though. That reason alone could compel him to stay. He didn't want her to be disappointed like he had been by his own father or like she'd probably already been disappointed time and time again by her own father.

Therefore with a shrug of his shoulders he agreed ignoring the warning in his head telling him that this was going to forever alter his life, "Might as well." Besides they knew nothing about him so he'd get to be someone other than himself for awhile. At this point in his life that was appealing.

The smile that he saw on Willow's face made the decision worth it. Somewhere deep down he had a heart and she had already gotten to it. Turning to glance at the girl's mother he saw Wren's stoic reaction.

Wren was trying to be nonchalant about this so she turned away from the heated glaze that was now on her and attended to the dishes in the sink. After they were in the dishwasher she finally looked back at him. The look on his face was the same look she'd turned away from.

"So do you want to get your things now or later?' Wren asked hoping that would lighten the mood between them because right now the tension felt awfully heavy.

"Do you have to play tonight?" House asked.

"Yeah, it's my weekend for the month," Wren replied as she wrapped an arm around Willow who was now tugging at her.

"Alright, well I guess we better go ahead then. Then again I can always take the bike and meet you back here," House responded.

"No I'm sure Willow would enjoy getting out of here for awhile wouldn't you?" Wren replied looking at her daughter for a response.

Willow nodded against her mother and a few minutes alter the three of them left the apartment and made their way to Princeton.

"Hey, baby," Wren said to her sleeping daughter in the back seat, "We're here."

Willow had always been one of those kids that fell asleep in the car. The sound of the engine always seemed to be like a lullaby to her. Wren smiled in remembrance remembering the many times she'd token her baby girl for a drive just to get her sleep particularly in the last year and a half. Ever since that fateful night she'd been plagued with night mares; however, thankfully they were becoming less and less frequent.

With that Willow opened her slowly and Wren helped her daughter out of the car.

House on the other hand was already limping his way to his apartment. By the time he slipped the key into the lock Wren and Willow were right behind him.

Once they were inside Wren took a look around taking in the dark furniture in the dark living room. He liked it dark that explained why he seemed so at home at the bar. The atmospheres in both places were almost the same. Then her eyes landed on some things that solidified the opinion she'd formed about him last night. First off there was his massive CD collection that she could see over near his library of books. Then there were the two guitars she saw hanging on the wall. One of then was a newer acoustic and the other was an older dark red electric guitar.

"You're lucky," Wren remarked when her eyes settled on his piano, "That reminds of the one Jasper bought me for my 15 birthday."

"I've had it for almost 20 years now," House replied, "You can play mess around on it if you want while I go get my stuff."

With that House maneuvered his way down the hall to his bedroom. Once he was inside he sat down on his bed, letting out a huge sigh of relief. He hadn't wanted them to know just how much pain he was in. That was just the way he was with everyone. After popping another couple of vicodin he continued sitting there rubbing his leg hoping that the pain would at least lessen a notch of two.

Thirty minutes later when it had not House eyed the dresser where the lockbox that held the morphine he saved for when the pain reached its unbearable peak rested. Figuring a small does of it would do him some good House tried to stand up and make his way over there. However any effort he made was unsuccessful. His leg refused to hold him up. Instead another strong streak of pain shot through his thigh causing him to cry out.

_"Damn,"_ He thought, _"This is just what I really needed right now."_

"Are you okay?" Wren asked appearing in his room. She arrived to see him collapsed on the edge of his bed muttering a long stint of expletives. Good thing she'd told Willow to stay in Greg's living room.

"Do me a favor," House replied trying to breathe through the pain. Reach in that second drawer on the right and bring the lockbox in there to me."

As she did what he asked House just why the hell he was letting her see him like this. When the pain reached this point he pulled even further away from people. It was too vulnerable. So again why the hell was he letting her stay in here? Maybe it was because she was a stranger and didn't have any preformed opinions about he handled his pain. He definitely couldn't say the same for anybody else he knew.

"Here," She said as she sat down on the bed next to him.

Taking it form her he quickly undid the lock and pulled out a syringe that was half empty. This was just what he needed; a small amount to get through this rapid of pain that was running its rampage on his leg.

After he gave himself the shot he looked at her, nodded his thanks, and then leaned back as the rush of the morphine hit him and began taking the pain away.

"You okay?" Wren asked about five minutes later.

House nodded in response.

"Alright, let's get what you need and get out of here. If you want I can massage your leg when we get back or I can do it before. Which do you prefer?"

The offer was too tempting so House still somewhat begrudgingly agreed to offer.

With his answer Wren scooted closer up to him and lifted his leg onto her lap. Once it was there she began to run her hands in deep circles into his thigh. About halfway through she froze when she saw his eyes looking up at her. The look in his eyes made things more intimate than what they really were. It was as if there was a battle raging in her eyes.

_"If only she knew,"_ He thought as he watched her thoughts pass through her eyes. Her hands felt too damn good. Long and thin like the pianist she was they glided over his thigh applying just the right pressure. As the massage had continued he'd become more and more torn between kicking back and enjoying the massage she was giving or leaning up and burying his face in the graceful curve of her long creamy exposed neck.

Seeing her stiffen and look away though made the decision for him. Kissing her was out of the question for now. Again he reminded himself not to think of her that way. _"Just call you hooker on Wednesday,"_ He told himself.

His decision was further solidified when he and Wren both heard a young voice call out, "Mama where are you?"

"We're in here Willow," Wren answered.

With that the little girl entered the room and in similar fashion to her mother she looked up at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright now," House replied trying his best to sound gentle even though he knew the pain made his already deep voice sound gruffer.

Once Willow settled her self next to her mom she looked over at him again and asked curiously, "How'd you hurt your leg?"

"I had an infarction about eight years ago," House then went on to explain as clearly as possible to a four year old what that was. "They ended up doing a surgery that was the middle ground between an amputation. Therefore they took out a big chunk of my thigh muscle."

He left the part about how Stacy had signed off on the surgery against his wishes. A four year didn't need to know one the main reasons why he was such a bitter ahole.

Willow eyes grew big, "So that's why you have to use a cane?"

House nodded and with a grin he pointed, "This one here is new and it has flames."

Willow nodded and smiled as she looked over at it. To a four year old that was pretty cool. Then she asked, "Can I play you video game?" She'd seen it on his living room table and had almost picked it up before Mama had given her that look.

House nodded. _"God,"_ He thought, _"She's too cute for her own good. What the hell was wrong with her father?" _

Once Willow as gone Wren finished up the last of the massage before asking, "Just curious how in the hell did you get your hands on the morphine?"

"I'm a doctor," House replied as if that totally explained everything.

"Well you definitely don't look like any doctor I've ever seen," wren commented.

"That's my intention," House quipped.

Meanwhile outside Wilson was sitting in his he'd decided to come over this morning after he hadn't been able to get a hold of House. It was a habit he'd gotten into after Christmas when House OD'd.

"Where the hell is he?" Wilson wondered out loud after he noticed House's bike wasn't there.

Then he saw House limping out of his apartment building with a woman he'd never seen before. A woman who had kid; Wilson assumed judging by the little girl beside.

His curiosity was heightened even further when he saw House get in the car with them and drive off. He'd definitely have to grill House about on Monday even he knew he probably wouldn't get any answers.

After stopping to grab a bite to eat they arrived back at Wren's place. Once they were inside House kicked back on the couch and flipped through the channels as Wren put Willow down for a nap. Willow was resistant as always but after House let her listen to his Ipod she agreed.

"Is there anything interesting on?" Wren asked as she sat down in her favorite brown recliner.

"Nothing much except for General Hospital," House answered as he flipped it over to that channel.

"Are you kidding me," Wren replied, "You've got to be the only man I know that would willingly watch a soap opera."

"Trust me it's my mission in life to be unpredictable." House responded without turning his head away from the television.

"Is that your way of warning me you're full of surprises," Wren quipped as she reclined back further in her recliner.

"Wouldn't you like to know," House teased as he looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hmmm. I'm not 100 sure about that. I'll let you know when I am though," Wren countered with a wink.

There banter continued all the way through GH and House was surprised by how much he enjoyed it. Of course he had to ruin the mood when his curiosity got the better of him once again.

"So how long have you been divorced?" House asked after turning off the TV.

"Why do want to know?" Wren responded. She didn't wan to talk about this yet just like he earlier he brought the subject up.

"Because it's obvious Willow wasn't the only one the jacka didn't treat well. So what did he find some hot young blonde and leave you for her?" House asked despite the fact her look told him not too.

"Look you don't know a damn thing about my marriage so don't make any assumptions until you do, alright," Wren replied as she stood up to leave the room before he saw her break down.

_"Damn it,"_ House thought himself. That was definitely something he should have thought twice about before saying. Leave it to him to ruin whatever they had going between them. Grabbing his cane he stood up slowly to hunt her down. Eventually he found her in the small laundry room just off the kitchen.

"Wren, A… I'm an idiot, okay. I a… I shouldn't have said that. So just forget it even happened, please," House stammered out. It was the closest thing to an outright apology for him and even more surprising was the fact that he really meant it.

"That's the thing," Wren remarked without looking away from the basket of towels she was busying herself with. In other words she was trying her damn best not to let the tears that were teetering spill over. "It would have been so much easier if that was what had happened. Cause if that were the case I wouldn't have to hate myself the way I do."

"Wren you can't hate yourself for what that btard did to you," House argued as he moved closer to her and took the towel she kept folding and refolding out of her hand. "I think it's folded."

That almost made her smile, "Yeah but I can hate myself for letting it last so damn long. More importantly I can blame myself for bring Willow into such a loveless situation,"

"Okay so you let it go on longer than you have, but at least you got the courage to leave. Plus you know damn well that if there's one thing you don't regret it's your daughter," House countered.

"You're right about that the only other thing I ever wanted out of life than music was to be a mother." Wren admitted. "I just hate that I let him take so much away from me. I hate that I gave up everything for him and he never appreciated. What I hate most of all though is that I let him ignore Willow just because she was a girl."

"How many times did he hit you?" House asked as he moved even closer to her and placed one his hands on top of hers.

"Too many," Wren answered point blank, "However I let things go until the night he put his hands on Willow."

"You don't have to worry," House remarked after her confession and sensing the underlining worry she had, "You did the right thing leaving when you did. Willow won't blame you because you didn't let it happen again."

"I hope you're right," Wren replied still not quite convinced.

"I always right, but that's beside the point. In this case I know what I'm talking about," House said with a small grin.

He then proceed to tell her about his dad ending by saying, "As much as I love my mom a part of me has never understood why she stood back and did nothing."

Wren listened intently and looking up at the man before her she could understand partly why he was the way he was.

"Come here," He said, "I know you don't feel that way now, but you should be proud of the fact that you did leave. That you left while Willow was so still young. That you left before he hurt the both of you beyond repair."

With that said she steeped into his embrace and finally let the tears she'd been holding in fall.

When she was finished he said, "Now let's get some dinner and get you ready for your show tonight, songbird."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Prologue:**

My parents were killed on the night of November 23. Earlier that evening the three of us; my mom, my dad, and I had gotten all dressed up for dinner at my mom's favorite restaurant. I was eight and seeing my parents still so in love on the night of their tenth wedding anniversary was like a fairytale in my young eyes.

Dinner was a blast although I don't remember much of it now. However I do remember that we were all happy. I also remember my dad handing over my mom's gift after we placed our orders.

"Oh Marty, it's beautiful," She exclaimed as she opened the package and pulled out the gold locket with a diamond in the middle. Then she opened up the locket and began to tear up when she saw the picture of them when they'd first met on one side and then the recent picture of the three of us on the opposite side.

I smiled as I saw her get up from her chair, move over to him, and kiss him.

After the kiss my dad stood up and slipped the necklace over her head. Once she had it on he smiled up at her as if she were the only woman in the room.

In that moment I decided that I wanted a love like that as I watched my mom hand her gift over to my dad. It was one of those fancy pen sets that came with its own monogrammed case. Too bad it never got to be used because I could tell by the look on his face that he adored his gift almost as much as mom had hers.

The elated mood continued through out the rest of dinner and even when we left. It continued right up until the moment my dad realized that the driver coming right at us was not going to stop.

I remember him yelling at me his voice laced with fear to get down on the floorboard. As quickly as an eight year old could I complied because I was too scared not to as my dad tried to avoid the impact.

The next thing I remember is my mother screaming just right before impact. The thunderous sound of the other driver's car hitting ours was a cacophony of crunching metal, breaking glass and squealing tires.

Once it was over I got up from the floor and tried to get to my parents right away. As if I an eight year old could do anything right?

Looking at my daddy first I screamed when I realized his head had scored through the windshield. With infinite wisdom it hit me right then that he was gone.

Turning to my mother I placed one of my small hands on my mom's shoulders and called out her name softly at first then a little louder, "Mama"

Her eyelids fluttered a little before somewhat focusing on me, "I love you," She said before gesturing at the locket. I took my cue and slipped it the best I could off of her without hurting her.

The paramedics arrived then and looked at me in awe wondering just how I had survived yet alone not gotten seriously hurt.

I found out later that they had pronounced my dad dead at the scene and my Mom as DOA. I was in complete shock as they reset the arm that I hadn't realized I'd even broken. It wasn't until an hour later when Uncle Jasper and Aunt Jess arrived that I realized that my parents weren't coming back, that they were indeed dead.

They made the decision to keep me over night just to monitor me because I was still in shock and because was so young.

A little less than two weeks later my parents were buried and because that had been parents wish guardianship of me was handed over to my aunt and uncle. Who from the day they brought me home never treated me like anything other than one of their own children which they went onto have after I came to live with them. I'm still in awe of that considering that they had only been married less than two years when I came into their lives.

To be honest one of the moments that hit me the hardest was when I stepped into The Alcove for the first time. My eyes landed on the piano that's still there till this day and realized I'd never play a song with my mom again. However because I still wear her locket around my neck I feel her with me. Maybe it's the fact that it still to this day smells like her or maybe it's because her image is inside that locket and because of that she's with me. Either way she's my good luck charm before every gig.

**Chapter 3: A Warning or Two and a Long Goodbye**

To say that Jasper was surprised when he walked in later that night and saw him still there would be a lie. A lie because surprisingly he didn't seem all that surprised at all.

The three of us had decided to hang out downstairs after a quick dinner and that was just fine considering it was only about two hours until my gig.

Right at the moment Greg was the one at the piano putting on a little show for Willow and I, Jasper too now that he's here. The three of us applauded when he finished the jazz classic he'd currently been playing.

After acknowledging my uncle's presence with a nod he launched into another jazz piece. One I had been trying to remember over the past three months since I'd begun playing again. With a smile I stood up and sat down beside him on the bench. He was about halfway through the song at that moment and stopped when I was seated next to him.

"I've been trying to remember this song for the past three months," Wren explained, "It's one of my favorites.

"Mine too," He confessed before taking my hands in his and reintroducing me to the song.

It felt wonderful in more ways than one. First off it was nice just to be reintroduced to one of my favorite songs, and second off his hands felt wonderful.

After the song was over House his way over to the bar to get a drink since it was almost time for Wren to play.

"Fancy seeing you here two nights in a row. I don't believe that's ever happened before," Jasper remarked as he handed a beer over to House.

"I didn't expect to be here either. However your niece was right I needed to get away from Princeton," House remarked.

"Be careful with her she's special okay," Jasper replied before turning his attention back to the other gentleman who'd just walked into the bar. After giving the guy his drink he returned to House.

"Your warning has been duly noted," House replied at that moment.

Jasper just nodded then turned his attention to Wren who was beginning her first song of the evening.

House maneuvered his way over to where Willow was so that he could get the full affect of the show Wren was putting on. Just as he had the night before and just as she had the night before Wren put on a beautiful show. She was indeed worthy of the nickname he'd given her.

When the show was over House followed Wren as she carried her sleeping daughter to the apartment. Once inside House watched her tuck the little girl in. It was one of those surreal moments to him. That's why he had to walk away it felt too intimate to him too much like this was his family and he had every right to be there when in fact he didn't have any.

"You okay," Wren asked as she walked into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch.

House nodded He was just a little weirded out but other than that he was okay. Or at least that's what he was telling himself.

That night they both slept in Wren's bed after House there was no point in her sleeping anywhere else. Even if he was in there. It would be strictly platonic because nothing was going on between.

"I'll go check on her," House said about three hours later when they both woke up hearing Willow scream.

Wren nodded and watched him go as she laid her head back down on her pillow the past two days of playing had caught up with her.

"Willow," House called out as he stepped into her room and saw her curled up in a ball on her bed. It didn't take House anytime to figure out that she was dreaming about whatever her dad had done to her. Therefore when he sat on the bed and placed a hand on her back it was with caution.

Willow finally woke up from her nightmare after he called her name one more time and looked up at him.

The look of fear in his eyes brought out something he was sure no one ever had before. "You're okay," He said softly, "It was just a bad dream okay. Come here."

Willow nodded as she went willingly into his embrace burying her face in his chest.

House talked to her all the while thinking that his quota for comforting crying females had been met for the rest of his life. When she finally looked up at him again he suggested, "Come on you can go snuggle with your mom."

Wren dosed while she waited for him to come back and when she sensed his presence she opened her eyes and saw Willow with him.

Just like that Willow went and settled herself in her mother's arms and at the same time House on his side of the bed. Somewhere between the time they fell back asleep and House woke up later that morning the distance between them had blurred because when he woke up Wren's head was rested on the crook of his arm, Willow was snuggled still into her mother, and House's arm was around both of them.

It was too much for him so as carefully as he could he slid out the bed and left the two of them there to sleep.

"Mama's still asleep," Willow announced to me as trotted into the living room.

"I figured as much. How about we let her sleep in," I asked in response.

Nodding she came closer and sat on the couch along with turning her attention to the screen.

Once Spongebob was over I turned to Willow and asked, "Are you hungry yet? Cause if you are I can go pour us both a bowl of cereal."

Willow nodded again and followed me into the kitchen.

I may be going out on limb here but I'm just guessing that she's not a morning person. It might have something to do with the fact that she hasn't said more than five words to me since she woke up. Not that I'm complaining or anything most kids I know wake rambunctious and loud, so this is definitely a nice change. Anyways after I fixed us each a bowl of cereal we carried them back to the living room and resumed our cartoon watching.

Wren slowly came awake and realized that she was the only one still asleep. _"This is strange,"_ She thought. With that thought in mind she kicked back the covers and rose out of bed. On her way out of the room she noticed the time and was shocked, it was almost noon, she hadn't slept that late in years.

The scene she came upon in the living room was enough to make her smile. Kicked back on the couch were Greg and her little girl eating their cereal and watching cartoons. God this man was a complete enigma. Just this weekend alone she'd seen him watch a soap opera, a monster truck rally, two or three wrestling shows, a music documentary, and now he was watching cartoons with her four year old daughter. "What's next?" Wren asked herself shaking her head.

"I haven't decided yet," She heard Greg answer and that's when she realized she had voiced her last thought out loud.

"You know that really has me worried," Wren replied sitting down beside her daughter who had just finished her cereal.

That's pretty much how the three of them spent the rest of the day kicked back on the couch watching TV and movies. Greg made them laugh repeatedly and really amazed Wren with his wit and his well rounded knowledge.

Greg ended up crashing there again that night; however he was woken up at 4am with a call on his cell. After noticing that it was Cuddy he left Wren's room before saying, "This better be a matter of life and death otherwise I'm going to hang up and turn off my cell,"

"House where the hell are you? We've been trying to reach you since midnight."

"Good for you do you want a reward or something. And if you must know I decided to get away for the weekend," House replied.

"House you can't just go away for the weekend,"

"Uh, first off yeah I can and second off relax Mom I'm still in New Jersey," House argued.

"Fine, just do me a favor and get here fast okay,"

"The fastest I can get there is a couple of hours so if the patient's dead by the time I get there it's not my fault," House quipped back before hanging up.

After hanging up House grabbed some clothes and headed to take a shower. Then he left on his bike as quietly as he could.

6 hours later the patient had been diagnosed and House was more than pissed that he'd been called in early. Yes the patient had been experiencing symptoms for many months but that was the own idiot's fault for waiting to get a diagnosis and then lying about how long he'd been suffering. See everybody does lie, and people wonder why that's my mantra.

Right now though all Gregory House wanted to do was catch some sleep. That's why he had his Ipod on. Apparently though Wilson had something important to talk to him about and that's why he was in House's office.

"So what did you do this weekend?" Wilson asked, "I tried to get a hold of you but as usual you didn't answer."

"Sorry did I miss something. When in the hell was it decided that I had to let you and Cuddy know what I was doing for the weekend." House replied.

Wilson just shook his head trying to rack his brain for a good excuse of why he was curious because if he told House the truth. The fact that ever since Christmas he worried about House OD'ing again. House would just laugh in his face and make some stupid joke. It was best to cut right to the chase.

"Who was the woman I saw you drive off with on Saturday?" Wilson asked.

"A hooker if you must no, she took me home to see her family. Boy let me tell you it was a blast," House snarked back in response.

"House why can't you just answer the question. The sooner you do the sooner I'll be out of here," Wilson remarked striking his "I'm-getting-irritated-with-you" pose.

"Okay I'll tell you the truth Jimmy boy since you're a good friend and all; we met in Atlantic City the night before and got married okay."

Wilson rolled his eyes then asked, "Do I even want to know you're explanation about the little girl the woman was carrying?"

"Oh yeah, she forgot to inform me about her kid so after one hellacious weekend of sex I'm going to have to end the marriage. You know me and kids bro. We just don't mix," House said as he began twirling his cane.

Wilson just turned and left. He'd never in a million years understand the man he called a friend. How his brain came up with half of what he said was a mystery. However the even bigger puzzle was how he could say the crap he said with a straight face.

Later on that morning Wren woke up to the smell of the man who'd spent the weekend with her and her daughter. Looking around the room she noticed his bag of clothes still there on the floor beside the bed; however, as she woke her daughter up and fixed her breakfast it became apparent that he himself was no longer there.

"Where's Greg," Willow asked curiously as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"He had to go back to Princeton sweetie, he's a doctor there so he's probably back at work," Wren answered as she scrambled some eggs.

"Oh," Willow replied clearly disappointed, "Is going to be here on my birthday like he said he would?"

"I don't know sweetie. He might be busy so I wouldn't count on it," Wren replied. She'd already been telling herself that after this weekend she might not ever see him again except for when he came to the bar. However, according to her uncle his visits were infrequent.

With those thoughts in mind over the next month Wren and her daughter settled back to their old routine. The one they'd had before the fateful weekend Greg House had spent with them.

Meanwhile House spent most of the next entire month brooding. His mood because of it was ten times more miserable according to everyone else. He couldn't get his head wrapped around what had happened that weekend with Wren. It was something similar to an out of body experience or something of that nature because the way he'd acted wasn't him. Or least it wasn't the him that he was used to.

The way he'd been all weekend long was foreign. He'd been nice, he'd been comforting, and the most frightening of all was the fact that he'd let her see him in such a bad state. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't understand why he had let her in when the pain in his leg had been at it's worst. He'd never done that with anyone, not even Stacy who had been around for the worst six months of it.

It was almost surreal, so surreal in fact that House would've choked it up to a dream except for the fact that he couldn't get Wren out his head. Particularly when he was at the piano; he either played songs he'd heard her play, or the jazz pieces he'd played for her and Willow. As if that weren't enough once he became bored of those songs he only played songs that reminded him of her.

The frustration of course settled in his leg increasing the pain immensely which led to tons of pacing as well as an increase in the amount of pills and booze he consumed. When he finally felt like going to bed he ended up just laying there staring at the ceiling. That is until he would eventually give into the habit he'd developed of picturing her massaging his leg. Then and only then could he relax fully enough to go to sleep.

No matter what though House refused to give into his need. He refused to make the trip to The Alcove to see her and Willow because if there was anything he hated the most it would be admitting he needed someone.

To make matters worse both at work and when he came over Wilson tried time and time again to get him to tell him who the women he'd spent the weekend was. Time and time again House. He wanted to keep her and the memories to himself at least until he understood them and the rate that was going it would take forever.

Last night he'd been at home once again brood when his phone had rung. Despite the mood he was in he actually answered it for once. To his surprise it had been Wren.

"Hi um Greg, glad I'm glad I caught you. Willow was just wanting to know if by chance you'd be coming up tomorrow for her birthday,"

House in the mood to be dealing with his right now was curt and made up excuse, "I'm not sure. I kind of have plans, but I'll try."

Wren just said okay before hanging up. Not long after she'd hung up House started to feel guilty. He'd sensed an undertone of disappointment in her voice and knew damn well he'd made an a of himself. No news there, right?

No amount of booze or pills could make the guilt go away and as a result sleep that night was minimal. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a look of disappointment on Willow's face and a look of disguised anger on Wren's. By the next morning he started think that maybe he would show up after all. The only problem was what in the hell did you buy a five year old girl for her birthday?

"Hey Cameron," House called out later on that morning when he entered the lab.

"What?" Cameron replied without even looking up from her microscope. Now that Foreman had left it was just her and Chase left to deal with House's unbearable mood this past month. However, today his mood was different. Almost lighter though it was very obvious that he was distracted.

"Can I still you away from the lab and your wombat for a minute?"

"He's not mine, now get to the point," Cameron snapped back finally pulling away from whatever she was looking at.

House hesitated before asking, "What do get a five year old girl for birthday?"

"Um, well there are always dolls. Wait, why do you want to know?" Cameron answered clearly confused as to why House would want to know something of this nature.

"A friend of mine's daughter turn's five today so I was curious." House actually admitted.

"Well what does she like?" Cameron continued.

That seemed to trigger something in House after he thought about it for the moment. Therefore with his eyes big he turned and left. He was off to the store.

"Happy Birthday," Wren sang after waking up her daughter and sitting down on the bed beside her.

Willow just grinned as she reached for the box her mom had placed into between them. "Thank you," Willow said as she opened it to find the porcelain doll.

"Your welcome baby, just take good care of it," Wren replied before wrapping her daughter in a hug and covering her with kisses.

Her now five year old daughter just giggled and lapped up all the attention. After pulling away Willow looked up at her mother and said, "I still wish Greg could come."

"I know but regardless were going to make sure that you have a good birthday," Wren replied as she slid off the bed and left so that her daughter could get dressed for her big day.

And that's indeed what Wren, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Jess did their best to make happen. Despite everything though Willow kept glancing over at the door. Therefore it didn't take a genius to figure out what she'd wished for when she'd blown out her birthday candles earlier.

Willow had smiled and been thankful for the clothes, the toys, and everything else she'd gotten. However Wren knew her daughter was still waiting and hoping that Greg would show up.

As if all of Willow's hoping had willed there was an unexpected knock on the door that night around 7pm. The knock its self was unusual wood against wood, so Wren thought she knew who it was before she answered the door. Nonetheless though when she opened the door it was still a bit of surprise to actually see him standing there.

"I thought you had plans," She greeted nonchalantly trying to act as though she wasn't happy to see him. She told herself she was just happy for her daughter's sake but that was a lie.

"Well I did. I just arrived where I'm supposed to be tonight, besides I couldn't let you have a weeping willow on your hands now could I?" House greeted back before saying, "Now damn it I'm a cripple so do me a favor and take some of this."

Wren smiled before taking some of the packages out of his arms. Just how in the hell he'd been able to carry it all was a mystery to her.

Once he stepped inside Willow's eyes grew big and lit up in excitement as she literally launched herself at him.

"So you must be the birthday girl, right?" House teased as Willow stopped just short of knocking him over.

"You came, you came," Willow repeated over and over like a record skipping.

"I said I would," House responded as he handed over the bouquet of five deep purple roses he'd been hiding to her.

Wren sat the packages she'd relieved him of down and watched as he handed her daughter her first bouquet of flowers. It was enough to almost make her tear up. This was definitely the best birthday hands down her daughter had had so far. Without missing a beat she went over and picked her daughter up so that she could hug Greg. As her daughter wrapped her arms around Greg's neck the two adults exchanged looks.

To House it was a simple gesture that spoke volumes. The fact that Wren hadn't said anything thing before or after doing made it even better. It had hit him hard seeing Willow standing right in front of him because he'd known with his leg he wouldn't have been able to pick her up on his own or even bend down easily to her level.

After a minute House ruffled Willow's hair before saying, "Why don't you hand those flowers over to your mom and come help me get dinner out of the car."

Willow nodded and handed the flowers over to her mom before jumping down and heading outside.

"Why did you get her so much?' Wren asked once they were alone.

"I figured I had something to make up for, for being such an a on the phone last night. Plus I had no clue what to get her so I got her a little of everything the sales woman suggested."

Wren just shook here head as she went to take care of the flowers and Greg headed back outside.

A few minutes later the three of them were sitting on the couch eating some of the pizza that House had brought. Apparently pizza had been the right choice because Willow sure was slurping it down.

"So how does it feel to be five?" House with the first real grin he'd had since he'd left here.

"Awesome," Willow replied as she sat her now empty plate down on the coffee. House and wren followed suit and then the three of them marched over to the table by the doorway where the gifts were sitting.

The first one that she reached for was the giant stuffed frog; however the creature was bigger than her and thus she couldn't get it off the table by herself. Laughing House intervened and lifted it up and placed it on the ground for her.

"You are insane you know that," Wren said to Greg as her daughter buried herself into her new green friend that was close to a foot taller than her.

House just shrugged his shoulders before they both turned their attention back to Willow who was reaching for another package. They watched her gently untie the bow and lift the lid off of the box. Inside was a collection of Dr. Seuss books.

"That there is a must have for any kid," House remarked as if daring Wren to argue.

Wren couldn't argue though he was definitely right and as she flipped through the books she saw that practically every one of them was there. The last and final gift was too much though. Wren couldn't believe he'd gotten her daughter a gift life that. The final package had been the smallest however it was a gift she knew her daughter would cherish for the rest of her life. Inside the small box was a child's birthstone bracelet made up of freshwater pearls and emerald Swarovski bicones. The tiny bracelet was held together with a lobster clasp and had a sterling silver charm beside the clasp.

Wren watched completely flabbergasted as Greg slowly and carefully bent down before proceeding to put the bracelet on her daughter's tiny wrist. She watched her daughter in awe of the gift smile as Greg whispered something to, and then Greg got back to his feet carefully as Willow walked over to Wren and showed her the bracelet now on her wrist.

"It's beautiful, sweetie," Wren said trying not to choke up.

Meanwhile in her head she was wondering why in the hell Greg had done this. He was becoming more and more of an enigma and Wren was starting to believe she'd never figure him out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Prologue:**

Whirlwind romances always start out the same and most end badly as well. Mine's no different. I was 19 the first time I met Devlin. I was playing a concert at the college I was going to and he happened to be in the audience because his sister was playing that night as well.

26 year old Devlin Billups approached me after the concert that night and complimented me on my performance. Shyly I accepted the comment before turning my attention to my Uncle who was calling out to me. I didn't see him again that night or for the next week actually.

"You're a hard girl to check down?" The tall dark blond haired man I remembered form the concert last week as he sat down across from me at my favorite little café near campus.

"And you were tracking me down because?" I replied a bit crankily because I still didn't have enough coffee in me.

"Devlin Billups," He said firstly before taking a sip of his coffee and finally answering her question. "Because your beauty has been haunting for the past week."

I just shook my head even just as a freshmen in college I had heard my share of lame come on lines but this one was definitely one of the lamest.

"I'm sorry that was pretty lame wasn't it," He admitted once he read my reaction.

I just nodded before standing up to leave. I was almost running late and would need to hurry in order to be on time for class. I'm pretty sure he was about to say something but what I have nod idea because I didn't give him any time to.

I found out over the next month though that persistence was his middle name because everywhere I went I saw him and every time after the second week he asked me out. I kept turning him down. Told myself that I needed to focus on the pieces I needed to be composing for my music composition class, so I didn't need any distractions.

Finally though I relented and finally agreed. That very same night he picked me up in his BMW, dressed impeccably in his navy blue suit, and took me to a fancy jazz place in downtown Manhattan. I'd been hearing about the place ever since it had opened a year ago. However being a poor college student playing gigs to make money it was always out of the question.

We continued dating over the next few months as he introduced me to his world of wealth. I was in awe. He could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. A testament to that were all the outlandish gifts he bought me. Jewelry after jewelry, and even the couple of times he took me shopping and told me to get anything I desired.

About a year later he proposed to me and looking back I can see that there were signs that should have turned me off soon after that. However as they say love is blind and that was oh so true in my case. I was so busy over the next year planning the wedding with my mother-in-law. Since they were high in the political ranks of Manhattan it had to be a grand affair.

Let's just put it this way by the time of the ceremony I was more relieved that the planning was over than I actually was to be getting married. Anyways as I said I was so busy that my education and my music were put on the back burner. Now don't get me wrong I still played my piano whenever I could it just wasn't like I had religiously before Devlin swept me off my feet.

Uncle Jasper even said something about it a month before the wedding but I was to in love to pay him any mind. To in love to see that when it came to the Billups family there were no compromises. If you chose to enter then you were the one that had to give up the life you had before. In essence to be the perfect socialite that was required of that family you had to give up the essence of who you were if it didn't fit into the mold.

I was no exception and that's probably my biggest regret of all.

**Chapter 4: The Mask of Friendship Fights To Stay On**

After all of my daughter's gifts were open the three of us settled down on the couch to watch a movie. I don't remember how it happened but by the end of the movie my daughter was fast asleep between the two of us with her head leaning on Greg's arm and her legs were prepped up on my lap.

It was indeed a sobering moment for both Greg and I. We looked just like a family with our daughter snuggled in between us. The flicker I saw in his eyes was the same look I'd seen a couple of times the last weekend he was here. To be honest though it was as new for me as it was for him. There'd never been a night with Devlin like Willow had had with Greg tonight, pretty sad considering how long Greg's been in our lives –or in this case not so long.

With that thought in mind I scooped my daughter up and put her to bed. A few minutes later I came back and resumed my spot next to Greg on the couch.

"So I guess we wore the birthday girl out didn't we?" House said to Wren.

"Or someone spoiled her to oblivion." Wren quipped.

"Hey I've never one to do something halfway," House remarked as he reached in the pocket of his coat, which was hanging on the back of the couch, and pulled something out. "Speaking of which this here's for you." He said as handed it over.

Wren took it and realized it was a jazz CD she was looking forward to getting soon. "Greg this isn't even out yet how'd you get it?" Wren exclaimed as she looked away from the CD to him.

House just grinned and said, "I know a guy who knows a guy so I was get the good stuff before everyone else."

"You're amazing you know that," Wren remarked as she leaned back against him.

"Yep that is the one thing in life I've perfected and you haven't seen even half of it yet," House quipped back with a grin as he without even thinking about reached out and brushed the hair out of her face.

That one touch froze that moment in time as a spark shot through both of them as his hand brushed against her face. Just as quickly as it happened though House yanked his hand back to afraid of what would happen if he lingered. Knowing darn well it wouldn't be hard to give into the attraction that was nagging at him deep inside.

Not wanting to acknowledge what had happened Wren instead of saying something about it just she looked up at him and said, "You look like you haven't been sleeping well."

"That's the understatement of the year," House answered as he leaned further back into the couch, "The weekend I stayed here was some of the best sleep I've had in a long time."

"To be honest," Wren admitted as she began to lazily massage his thigh. "The same goes for me."

"You know I might have to hire you on as a masseuse. You're pretty good at it." House said letting out a relaxing sigh and closing his eyes.

That was the last thing either of them spoke before they without even realizing it fell asleep snuggled against each other on the couch. They stayed that way, even if the couch wasn't the most comfortable, for a good three or four hours before House woke to the stabbing pain once again in his leg. Without meaning to he woke Wren as he reached into his pocket for his vicodin.

With eyes still half closed she whispered, "I told you this couch was uncomfortable to sleep on."

"I just might have to agree with you on that," House replied as he twisted the lid off the pill bottle and popped two in his mouth.

Stretching Wren slowly sat up and got off the couch. House followed suit and proceeded to follow her to her bedroom without any hesitation. It seemed way too natural but House was too tired to care.

Once they entered the room Wren made her way over to her dresser to put the CD in the stereo. Soon wonderful jazz music filled the room perfectly expressing, although either one wouldn't admit, how they were both feeling. Wanting to escape the hooded and unreadable look in his eyes Wren walked into her adjoining bathroom and changed into her nightgown.

When she reemerged and saw him looking at her with that dim fire in her eyes once again she was bit subconscious. Her negligee wasn't that revealing but it did hug her curves very well.

House looked away when he saw the nervousness in his eyes and patted the spot next to him on the bed as if to assure her that nothing was going to happen. Unless she wanted it to, after all he was a guy and he couldn't resist a willing woman especially one as beautiful as Wren.

Once she slid on the bed they fell soon settled subconsciously against each other once again and fell back asleep a short time later.

Wren woke up later on that morning to Greg's warm breath against the back of her neck, his body pressed up against her back, and a certain hard length of him nestled against her butt.

Turning to look up at him she noticed the sleepy satisfied smile on his face and that made her smile. It had been forever since she had felt a man's warm body pressed up against her and because of that it felt a little weird; however, for the most part it just felt nice. Nice to have a man's body heat to fight off the morning chill of the room and incredibly nice to know that she was creating a certain reaction you know where.

"Hey," House said as he slowly awakened to her watching him.

"Hey, yourself," Wren replied back in the same lazy deep tone as him.

They watched each other for a moment or two before just like to birds that had been spooked by a sudden noise they pulled apart. Knowing that if they hadn't they would've crossed that blurred line that neither one of them was quite ready for. The question of how much longer would it take for them each to be ready floated around the room like an invisible guest.

Taking her escape Wren slipped on her robe and went to see if Willow was up and to put some coffee on.

Half an hour later breakfast had been made, dished out, and eaten.

"So what's on the agenda today," House asked.

"Well I need to make a run to the grocery store and do some cleaning around here before I play tonight," Wren answered.

"That sound absolutely boring," House replied in his best British accent.

"Sorry my life isn't all fun and games," Wren remarked.

"Well duh! I know that but still there has to be something better than chores, Mom," House quipped right back his blue eyes lit with humor.

Wren just shook her head and said, "Well what did you have in mind for today, genius one?"

"I haven't a clue," He acknowledged, "However anything's better than cleaning. Seriously where is it even a mess in this place? Second off everyone else knows the grocery store is like hell on earth run by idiots."

Later on that day Wren had made her run to the grocery store unfortunately, to her way of thinking, she'd made the mistake of leaving her daughter and an even bigger kid named Greg home. About an hour she arrived back home to find him teaching Willow the basics of poker playing. To be honest she still didn't know whether to laugh or to scream.

"Hey your daughter's pretty good, maybe we should sneak her into Atlantic City for her next birthday," House said as Wren sat down after putting the groceries away and tucking Willow in for a nap.

"In your dreams pal," Wren replied.

House just grinned and looked at her innocently before observing how tired she looked. "Come here you need to relax,"

Wren didn't resist as she leaned back into his hands working their magic on her shoulders.

"It's about time you returned the favor," She quipped on a sigh as he continued massaging away the tension out of her neck and shoulders.

"I've just been waiting for the perfect opportunity," House quipped back. He was given no response though because she's just drifted off to sleep; nonetheless, House continued for a few minutes longer until he lulled by her gentle snore dosed off.

A couple hours later Wren ordered in some Chinese before heading into her room to decide what to wear for tonight's performance. Finally she settled on a dark blue sparkly halter dress that always seemed to make her eyes pop.

"You look good enough to eat," Greg said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Smiling Wren looked up at him and mouthed thank you before pulling away and heading out of her room.

A few minutes later the three of them ate their food downstairs in the bar as they waited for the show to begin. Once she began House couldn't keep his eyes off of her, between the dress, her voice, and watching her play it was as though she was casting a spell on him.

He may have found her captivating but Wren couldn't look his way for very long without becoming nervous. The way his eyes were glued to her was almost unnerving and she if held his gaze for to long she was afraid that she might slip up.

The audience was smaller that night but all in all when it was through Wren knew it had been another successful performance. Therefore that night she went to bed with a smile snuggled against Greg's warmth once again.

House's schedule slowed down to it's usual pace over the next two weeks. Therefore House didn't even bother trying to stay away. The month he had, had been nothing but pure hell. A hell he didn't plan on repeating anytime soon. Over the next two weekends he arrived promptly on Friday evening and left either early Monday morning or late Sunday evening.

It was weird how natural it seemed for him. Maybe it had something to do with the bag of clothes he continued to leave there. That made it seem almost logical for him to go because all had to do was drive over there. He didn't have to bother with the chore of packing a bag each time.

Right now it's Wednesday and House is bored out of his mind. The he had has been solved and everyone at the hospital is getting on his nerves. Chase and Cam are in the midst of another lover's spat, which means either she isn't putting out or Chase got to lovey-dovey once again.

Let's may have only been at work less than an hour but if he could escape without having to deal with the wrath of Cuddy he would. Instead he's waiting in his office tossing his tennis ball around hoping for something to cure his boredom.

As if on cue his phone rang and seeing how it was Wren he actually answered.

"Save me," House said dramatically in greeting.

"Hello to you to," Wren commented, "I thought you were the one that's supposed to save people though."

"I haven't quite figured out the cure for boredom," House quipped back.

"Well I might have an answer to that one. I have a couple of errands I need to run in Princeton. And seeing how I'm already almost there why don't I give you a call when I'm done and we'll meet up for lunch." Wren replied explaining why she had called.

"That sounds fantastic. The sooner you call me the better," House replied smiling to himself. In just a little while his boredom would be cured.

"That's what you miss the most isn't?" Wren asked as she sat the food she was carrying down and sat up on the table next to him noticing that he was watching all the runners run by.

He nodded as Willow jumped up to give him a hug before rummaging through the food for her order. "I take it she's hungry."

"Just a little and knowing you there isn't any room for you to be talking," Wren replied with a teasing smile.

House gave her an innocent look as she handed his food over to him. They ate there food in silence and then as Willow ran off her energy at the nearby playground. Wren and House had nice talk. Different than the ones they had before because it was the first one where they really opened up to each other about their pasts.

Wren told him about the accident and how Jasper and Jess had taken her in. To House that really explained why the old barkeep was so protective over her. That was further explained when she opened up a little more about her marriage.

"I fell too hard, too fast, and as a result I lost myself." Wren summarized.

House nodded on some level he could understand how she felt. Stacy had always had a similar affect on him. She was safe and comfortable yet at the same time dangerous. Whenever she was in his life she had a hold on him. One that consumed him and that's why despite all that had happened between them he sought her out and had the affair.

In return House up to her some about his childhood more further enlightening her on what he had divulged the first weekend they had met.

"You've never told me what happened to your leg was it an accident?" Wren asked after a few minutes of silence as Greg once again watched another runner run by.

House shook his head, "It wasn't an accident. I had an infarction in my thigh. Since the only symptom was pain it took them to long to diagnose. As result I'm one of the lucky few that have actually experienced muscle death."

So what did they do once they do once you figured it out?" Wren asked after taking what he'd said in.

"Nothing at first because the only real option was to amputate it. I refused. I figured I could fight my way through the pain until the toxins left my body. Unfortunately when I couldn't deal with the pain anymore, I made Stacy my medical proxy and asked to be put in a coma." House explained pausing as he recalled what had transpired next, "When I woke up I found out that Stacy had consented to the third option without my permission. She allowed them to cut out the huge chunk of dead thigh muscle."

"So that left you with the limp and the pain, right?" Wren commented.

House nodded as he popped a couple of vicodin. A few minutes later he decided he'd better head back before Cuddy had his head on a platter. So with that they parted as he headed towards his bike and she headed towards her car with Willow.

Wren was just about finishing the task of buckling Willow in when her daughter let out a scream, "Mama, look!"

Wren turned just in time to see a car ram right into Greg and his bike.

"Stay here okay," She said as calmly as possible before taking off at a dead run towards Greg.

Two guys were already there when Wren arrived.

"He's calling 911," The shorter of the two guys said, "The car that hit him spread right afterwards. I almost don't think it was an accident."

Wren nodded at the guy as she made her way closer to Greg who was pinned under the bike or in this case what used to be a bike.

We've got to the bike off of Greg," Wren said out loud in monotone.

"Miss, do you know this man?" The man who'd just called 911 asked.

Wren nodded, "His name is Gregory House and he's a doctor at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." Wren answered before repeating, "He's got a bad leg we need to get the bike off of him."

The two men came closer and surveyed everything before nodding. Then with the help of two other guys they lifted the heavy bike up off of him.

Once they had the bike off of him wren knelt by his size not caring about the glass shards cutting into her legs and began looking over the damage.

The car had rammed into him on the right side of the front tire spinning the bike around before it teetered on the front wheel and it fell over to right, pinning his bad leg to the ground. Greg was out cold from hitting his head when he fell. What scared Wren the most was the profusely bleeding wound on his chest where a huge shard of glass had stabbed him. From what she could tell it looked pretty deep.

So almost mechanically Wren slipped off her light sweater and used it to put pressure on the open wound. Getting the bleeding to stop was the top priority. She was so focused she wasn't aware of the ambulance pulling up until a couple of guys pried her away so the paramedics could do their job.

Wren told them who he was as they handed his somehow undamaged cell phone. She then began perusing his contacts until she found the name of a friend of his that he had mentioned.

"House what do you want?" Wilson answered.

"Sorry this isn't him. My name's Wren there's been accident. He's hurt pretty bad. The ambulance is on its way to PPTH as we speak." An unfamiliar female voice answered.

Immediately concerned Wilson said, "I'll meet you outside stay calm okay."

"Ok," Wren replied before hanging up and sprinting back to her car following the ambulance to the hospital.

As soon as Wilson hung up the phone he sprang into action. Trying his best to think like the doctor he was and not a friend he informed Cuddy, Chase, and Cameron of the news he'd just learned. Chase took it over from there and headed straight for the ER to get a team of doctors he would work with together. Knowing that Wilson then headed outside to wait for this Wren woman just like he had said he would.

About a half hour later Wilson saw the ambulance pull up and went over to help them pull House. Seeing House's bloodied, bruised, broken, much too pale, and lifeless body was almost too much to bear. Therefore taking in a deep breath as the stretcher was pushed inside Wilson turned around to see the woman and child he remembered faintly seeing that one night with House.

So this was Wren he thought as he made his way over to them. "He's in good hands now he's got one of own team working on him,"

Wren nodded as she tried to soothe her upset and scared daughter.

"I'm Wilson but you can call me Jim," Wilson said introducing himself as he ushered them inside the hospital. "She saw the wreck didn't she?"

"Yeah her scream let me know what was going on actually," Wren replied.

"If you want we can give her something to relax her," Wilson offered. The he observed the cuts on her hands and knees that he knew Wren probably wasn't even aware because of everything that had happened.

"Yeah that would be great," Wren replied then explained to her daughter what was going on.

While she did that Wilson ushered Cameron over and said, "See if you can give the little girl something to calm her down and find Wren some scrubs or something she could change into."

"No problem," Cameron replied grateful for something to do besides worry about from what she'd seen when they'd wheeled him in it didn't look that good at the moment.

"Be a good girl and go with this nice doctor alright, I'll see you in a bit okay Willow," Wren whispered before handing her daughter over to the younger woman.

"Come on let's go get those cuts of yours cleaned up," Wilson then said.

Wren nodded and followed, "You're a good friend Greg's lucky to have you,"

Wilson, "Yeah I know he just has a funny way of showing his gratitude most of the time."

Later on that day Wren waited with a now sleeping Willow in Greg's office for an update. She was indeed more than grateful for Jim and Cameron's company. If they hadn't been there she probably would have succumbed to her fear of hospitals. A fear she'd had since her parents' accident

An exhausted Chase finally came in around 5pm with an update. "We've got him stable. He's still out though and we're going to keep him under for a couple of days. His right hip is broken and we're going to do a hip replacement once he wakes up and the swelling goes down. As far as the rest of his body goes, he's got four broken ribs and we had to repair the damage from the cut in his chest."

What about his head I saw it bounce off the pavement," Wren asked when he paused.

"Right now there's quite a bit of swelling so we won't really know what actual damage he'll have. Right now though he's got one hell of a concussion."

"Is Greg gonna be okay," Willow popped up from her spot in House's yellow chair.

Chase turned to her and said, "Yeah he's going to be in a lot of pain for awhile. Right now we just have to wait for him to wake up."

Willow almost smiled at that before making her way over to her mom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Lengths We Go To For Another**

It was almost two days later no surprise before House woke up. During that time Wren had remained in Princeton and spent most of her time at the hospital. Jasper had brought her and Willow each a bag of clothes. What little time she didn't spend at the hospital was spent at Greg's apartment attempting to sleep. Sleep that was something that didn't come easy for either her of her daughter, although to be honest she really hadn't expected it to. Willow was too much like her mother and both of them wouldn't be able to really relax until Greg woke up and they saw for sure that he was okay.

The good news came in the early afternoon three days after the accident. Wren and Willow were hanging out in Greg's office once again when Chase came in with a smile on his face and said, "Our favorite person is finally awake."

Willow perked up right away and asked, "Can I see him?"

Chase nodded, "In a few there still looking at him right now. He asked about you guys though so that's a good sign. Although when we told him about the accident he thought you were in it as well."

Relief that's exactly what Wren was feeling at the moment, relief that he was awake because as much as she had tried not she kept thinking that he still might not make it. Full of relief she and her daughter followed Chase to his room.

You would think that an accident like the one he'd apparently been through would shut his brilliant mind down. However that wasn't the case for Gregory House. He'd just woken and already his mind was racing with thoughts.

Thoughts like what the hell had happened?

He remembered Wren calling him.

He remembered meeting them at the park.

He even recalled most of the conversation that he and Wren had. What he didn't remember was saying goodbye. He didn't remember even getting on his bike and leaving so that definitely explained why he didn't remember a thing about the accident.

Those thought weren't what scared him though it was the fact he was actually thinking of someone before himself. As soon as Chase had mentioned the accident his first thought had been if Wren and Willow were okay. Learning they hadn't been in the accident with him was a major relief.

Above all else though House was feeling a pain like none he'd ever felt before. Might have something to do with his right hip being broken. It had to be that leg didn't it? As if it wasn't crippled enough with a chunk of his thigh muscle missing. Now the pain was radiating throughout his whole leg. It was so swollen he could feel it. The rhythm of the pain increased with each throb and each throb shot a blinding streak of pain up and down his leg.

Then you add in the ribs breathing was a real you-know-what. Thank God for oxygen.

His head was throbbing to and the lights flashed in his eyes hadn't helped. Good thing the doctors had looked him over and left. That had been barely 5 minutes ago since then he'd tried closing his eyes to block out the pain. However all the morphine and pain medications in the world couldn't rid him of this pain. Although it was pulling him back into the hazy black state of sleep he'd been in apparently for the past three days. He was fighting it though because he knew that Wren and Willow would be relieved to see him awake.

"House," Chase said softly.

"What," House cranked out hoarsely.

"I've got a couple of people here that would like to see you," Chase replied gesturing towards Wren and Willow.

Greg's focus landed on us and his face softened a bit despite the pain as Chase left leaving the three of us alone.

"Hey you okay," He asked softly.

I knew he was referring to me emotionally more than physically. Here he was this broken and hurt and worried about me. It seemed this was the side he hid well from everyone else and for some reason let it out around me and my daughter. "I'm a lot better now that you're awake," And with that said I lifted up Willow and sat her gingerly on the bed so that she could she him.

"Greg," she said happily as she carefully maneuvered up and buried her face in his neck.

"Hey there's my willow tree," Greg said as he wrapped one of his arms around and rested his hand on her back. "I'm sorry if I scarred you."

We talked for a few more before his eyes drifted closed. Willow dosed off too snuggled against him. So I just sat back and watched them both sleep till I eventually gave in to my sleepiness as well.

Another two days passed before the swelling went down enough for them to do Greg's hip replacement surgery. He slept most of those two days and as Chase and Cameron both warned me when he was awake the pain was unbearable and that made his mood horrible.

It was obvious to me that most of it was that he was angry over what had happened to his leg. Angry that in his eyes he was going to be even more of a cripple.

How do I know this? Because he voiced it more than once in his many attempts to push me and everyone else away. Wilson drew the blunt of it though because he made the mistake of informing Greg's parents about what happened. I don't really blame them they did deserve to know; however apparently Greg didn't see it that way.

Anyways Greg's mom Blythe arrived yesterday alone to check on her son. He tensed right away when he saw her presence. I'm guessing because he assumed his dad wasn't far behind and he feared a lecture of some sort. Luckily though as I mentioned she assured him that she had come alone.

Right now we're having lunch while Greg's in the OR.

"So are you and Gregory seeing each other?" Blythe began after eating a few bites of her Reuben.

I knew that question was coming and that's why I had no real problem answering it. "We're nothing more than friends in fact we've only known each other for three months."

Blythe smiled before saying, "Oh sorry. He needs more friends like you in his life. I always worry about him being to lonely,"

"No need to apologize," Wren assured. I've been pretty lonely to since my divorce so it's good for me to have him around as well."

"Have they caught the other driver yet?" Blythe asked. She'd been told by Wilson when she'd arrived that it was a hit and run.

"The only thing I know is that the car was stolen so even though one of the witnesses wrote down the license plate number that lead turned out to be a dead end."

Blythe shook her head. She knew her son wasn't the most charming person in the world but he didn't deserve all the bad things that kept happening. Each time something happened it hardened the protective shell he'd developed over the years. She knew underneath was the sweet little boy that she adored.

It was partly her fault though that he'd become the hard man he was today. She stood up for him more. She shouldn't have let her husband do all of the cruel things he did to him. However fear and blind love, and looking back now pure weakness on her part had resulted in her doing nothing. The worst thing was John still believes he did the right thing.

Shaking her head once again Blythe cleared her mind of those thoughts knowing that they weren't going to help her son with what he was now going through.

"You've done a wonderful job with your daughter, how old is she?" Blythe remarked after the moments of silence that had passed between them.

"Thank you. Willow turned five less than a month ago. Your son absolutely spoiled her by the way," Wren replied finding herself smiling at the memory of that night.

"That doesn't really surprise me since he seems so taken with the both of you."

With that they both finished their meals and the three females headed to House's office to wait. He'd been in surgery for about two hours now so in another hour they should be done.

Willow was to young to really understand what was going on really. In her mind the surgery was just something to make Greg better. She didn't grasp all that it entailed like her mom and Greg's mom did.

When the surgeon had explained the surgery to Blythe and Wren he made it sound a lot simpler than it actually was. They would make a 10-12 inch incision to remove the thigh bone from the socket and then he works between the large hip muscles to remove the damaged bone and tissue. Leaving only what was intact. Then the artificial socket made of durable and ware-resistant plastic and metals is pressed into place. They then hollow out the top of the thigh bone to allow for the insertion of the metal stem with an attached ball and finally the ball and socket are joined to from the new joint.

After the surgery there would be a lot of physical therapy in store for him and Blythe knew from the infarction that her son was going to hate that.

As they waited the next hour slithered by slower than a snail. Finally though Chase walked in and said, "I just heard that he's in the recovery room now. The surgery was a success except for some bleeding so there giving him the transfusion of the blood they drew from him earlier. I'll let you guys know,"

Chase then ruffled Willow's hair making her giggle before he left for clinic duty.

"Alright that's over now we just have to worry about his recovery," Blythe remarked relieved that at least the surgery was successfully over and done with.

Wren nodded in agreement she could only imagine what his mood would be for the months ahead during his recovery. There would be the pain, the anger, the frustration, and for a brilliant mind like his pure boredom. Each in there own right would be worse than the one before it.

Later on that day Wren watched the physical therapist come in and begin working with him. Curious she watched as the middle-aged woman asked Greg to sit on the edge of the bed after telling him how to do it the best way. With very little help a testament to his upper body strength he was able to do it. Once he was stable on the edge of the bed dangling his feet; Dorma, the therapists, began explaining to him how to protect his hip. "Don't bend your hip past 90 degrees. So no raising your while in bed, no raising your thigh while you're sitting or laying, don't bend to far while your standing, and be sure not to let your knee cross over your navel or the midline of your body."

Wren watched Greg roll his eyes even though she knew he was listening.

"Also be sure not to turn your foot inward like you do when your rolling over." With that she began her examination. Making notes on the basics like heart rate, blood pressure, breathing rate. As well as testing the range of motion and strength of his other joints.

"Well everything looks good other than your leg. I'm having the nurse bring in some ice. However right now I'm going to go over a few more precautions alright." Dorma said after her examination.

House nodded, "Hurry up your voice annoys me."

"Awe. Yes there's that charm of yours I heard about." Dorma said before launching into the other precautions. "I see they've already got the pillow between your knees since your laying on your back. If you choose to lay on your right side then you need to have a pillow between your legs as well."

Wren made note as she elaborated by explaining the bottom of the operated leg needed to be bent at the knee and hip and that his feet needed to be kept six inches apart.

"Alright well that's about it for tonight. I'll be back in the morning we'll try and get you walking a few steps, okay."

House nodded as she left. Once she was gone he turned to wren and said, "Damn I thought she was never going to leave,"

Wren laughed, "Your horrible you know that. She's just doing her job."

House shrugged his shoulders at that. He would have said something but at that moment his mom walked in with Willow and dinner. Thank God because there was no way in hell he was eating hospital food.

A couple of hours later Wren left to put a cranky Willow down for the night leaving Greg and his mother alone for the first time since she had arrived.

"So Dad didn't come," House said to his mom.

"No and at the moment were not talking because he didn't want me to come," Blythe responded truthfully.

"I'm sorry Mom," House said softly.

"Don't be Gregory, if anyone has anything to be sorry about it's him. Then again so do I," Blythe admonished with a sad smile.

House he knew exactly what she was thinking and he definitely wasn't in the mood for it. He didn't hate her, honestly he didn't, but he couldn't find it in him to forgive her for something he'd never been able to understand. Just like he'd told Wren he'd wished time and time again as a child for hi smother to stand up to his father, to protect him, she hadn't though and nothing could change that now it was over and done with. "Mom don't sweat it. Its all in the past, so just forget about it."

Blythe consented with a nod, "Only if you promise me that you won't push this Wren, woman away like you've done with everyone else including me over the years."

"I'll promise to try Mom," House said after a moment or two of silence pacifying his mother just enough for her to drop the subject.

Between Wilson, Wren, and Blythe the three of them made all the necessary accommodations to House's apartment. There wasn't that much they had to do because he already had it pretty safe due to his leg in the first place.

As Dorma had said the next day she got him up on his feet and walking a few steps with the walker. Something his disdain was more than apparent for particularly when Wren walked in towards the end of it.

One look in her direction and Wren knew that he wasn't to keen on her seeing him like this. However to her it wasn't a big deal. Within 24 hours of meeting him she had helped his drunken behind into her apartment and seen him when the pain of his before the accident was at it's worse.

After the walk Dorma helped him back down on the bed and began coaching him through some stretches to restore movement back to the leg; all the while keeping in mind all the precautions of his thigh in general and the surgery he had less than 24 hours ago.

Wren observed quietly because Dorma had mentioned that since she'd be staying with him she'd have to help him with these.

Once Dorma could see that she wasn't going to get any more out of him for now she called it quits saying that she would be back later on that day.

Greg was silent once she was gone and after letting it linger for a few Wren finally spoke, "Greg look at me."

After some resistance he finally did just that.

"Greg, there's no reason to be ashamed alright. I'm not here because I feel obligated. I'm here because I want to be. That's what real friends do. You've been good to me and my daughter let me be good to you," Wren explained coming over and sitting on the bed beside him. Her gaze never faltering and her grey eyes staring unrelentingly at his transparent blue ones as she spoke.

To House her unselfishness was hard to grasp. They'd known each other for barely three months. They were nothing more than friends, maybe if they were more he'd be able to understand her wiliness to stay and be with him through this but as there relationship stood now it just didn't make any sense. Voicing it all out loud he finally spoke, "Why you've got a kid? You don't need another person to look after."

"You're absolutely right," Wren replied with a nod, "I don't need to do this, but as I just said I want to. If I didn't I wouldn't be here so don't seat okay."

With that said Wren ran her hand through his hair since his head now rested on her shoulder. To reassure him even further she smiled and leaned her head up to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"So where's your kid at anyways?" Greg asked after she pulled away. He was totally changing the subject in an effort not to dwell on how nice her soft lips had felt on his scruffy cheek.

"Oh she's running around with your mom. I think your mom's enjoying playing grandma for the day." Wren answered with a smile still on her face, "Come on now you need your rest."

"Will you sing for me?" House asked looking up at her with his eyes full of a little more light.

Wren nodded before softly beginning to sing for her audience of one.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep and just before he'd closed his eyes she saw him wrap one of his arms around her waist. Therefore she couldn't have moved even if she had wanted to, which she of course didn't because she felt incredibly safe that close to his warmth. Eventually she dosed off and maneuvered herself carefully to lie beside him on the hospital bed.

That's what Wilson saw when he struck his head to check on House, "So they were just friends," He thought, "If that's the case their awfully close friends." With that thought in mind a smiling Wilson left House and Wren undisturbed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home**

"Can ask you something," Greg began as they were eating dinner. He'd been home for the hospital for a week now and was making remarkably good progress. Twice a day Wren helped him with the exercises he had been shown while in the hospital. Each time she was able to help him a little less and each day he was able to get around a little smoother with the walker.

Wren and Willow I guess you could say had moved in so to speak. It had been an unspoken decision made between them. To her it had made since that way she could help take care of him and to House if he was honest it was nice to have the company. Hey and the home cooked meals he got out of the bargain didn't hurt.

"What?" Wren asked in between bites of the stuffed pork chops she had made for dinner.

"I start my physical therapy tomorrow. Promise me you'll just drop me off and leave," House said directly.

Wren thought about it for a moment or two before responding. She could understand where he was coming from. She wouldn't want anyone to see her like that either so with that in mind she agreed, "Alright if that's what you want no problem okay. Is that all?"

He nodded and went back to eating. He was surprised she had agreed so easily. Stacy hadn't, in fact that was one of the many things they had argued about during the six months after his infarction. _"Stop it," _He told himself, _"Stop comparing her to Stacy."_

"I'm not her, okay. Please remember that." Wren said as she scooted closer to him on the couch. "I've had my share of fighting. There's only one thing I'll fight you on and that's you pushing me away. I'm not leaving okay,"

Grabbing her hand he squeezed it with a nod to let her know he'd heard her even though the distance in his eyes told her that he still didn't believe she wouldn't leave.

Wren knew wasn't anything that she could say that would make Greg believe her. In this case the old adage about how actions spoke more than words was an understatement.

Willow interrupted their heavy talk announcing that she was full by setting her plate down and jumping in between them with a smile. She had enjoyed spending the past week with Greg. To her it was like one long weekend like the ones they had spent together only better.

These were the nights that she enjoyed the most. Her mama would be out in the door in a few to play her gig and Wilson or Uncle Jimmy as she had taken to calling him would be here soon.

What's up Willow," Greg said teasingly as he tickled her.

Her answer was aloud infectious giggle which made both Wren and House laugh to. It was truly amazing how one sound from an innocent child could break the serious tension between to doors. They continued to laugh until Wilson knocked on the door.

Wren then hugged both of them goodbye grabbed her stuff and headed out the door letting Wilson in on her way out.

The three of were glued to the wrestling show that was on that night. Something much to Wren's dismay Greg had gotten her five year old daughter hooked on. Although she had to admit that it was quite funny to see her daughter carrying on about it just like the two grown men watching it with her did.

Wilson stayed that night until both House and Willow were both asleep.

Wren enjoyed playing that night as always, but was completely exhausted when she arrived home. As quietly as she could she crawled into bed beside Greg around 2am. However he still woke up only to acknowledge her return and to pop a couple of vicodin she handed over to him. Tomorrow was a big day and he wasn't looking that forward to it.

Later on that day Wren woke up with a bad feeling; today was Greg's first day of out patient physical therapy. She knew the mood he woke up in was as good as it was going to get. By the time he came home he was going to be tired and in a lot of pain. She was preparing for him to be rude crude and cranky. In other words she was expecting him to be like just how he was everyone else but had yet to be like with her. Today she knew might be the day she'd see the side of him he'd warned her about. "_Time to put on your tough skin girl." _Wren told herself as she rolled out of bed to get coffee and breakfast going.

House on the other hand woke up just as he had for the past week. House woke up almost panicked in a way expecting her to be gone. However this morning was also no different than the others because much to her surprise he woke up to find her still there.

"Morning," Wren said softly a few minutes later as she handed him a cup of freshly brewed coffee and a couple of vicodin.

House nodded at her as he took a sip of the hot liquid. After downing the vicodin and a couple of more sips he actually grinned at her.

Wren knew exactly what that grin was about it was his way of expressing his surprise over the fact she was still here. It was more than infuriating the fact she couldn't convince him that she wasn't going to leave; however there wasn't anything she could do about it so that's why she didn't get angry. Anger would be a complete waste of energy and she had no desire to fight with him. Fighting wouldn't help him recover any sooner.

"So are you ready?" Wren asked two hours later as she pulled up to the hospital.

House rolled his eyes he was as ready as he was ever going to be.

"Have fun Greg," Willow said from the back as she leaned forward to give him a hug from behind.

"Right on kiddo," House said placing a hand on one her tiny ones.

With encourage from both of them House made his way to his physical therapy appointment. As Wren had promised to him last night she didn't stay. A part of her wanted to, but the part that understood Greg's request overruled that small part of her.

"Long time no see handsome," Dorma said as she walked over to House.

House shook his head even though he she was his therapist and not the dumba$$ that had been he'd had during his infarction.

With that the session began with an in depth assessment. First off she quickly recheck of the things she'd assessed last week when he was still in the hospital. After that she watched him walk a little ways with the walker making note of his walking pattern and the amount of weight he was putting on his leg. Dorma was impressed considering how his leg was without the recent trauma to his hip.

Moving on she then assessed his balance and coordination making a note that they would have to add very little of that into his regime. Next she took measurements of his thigh, knee, and ankle to see if there was any swelling or if the muscles had atrophied any. Sadly even though she had expected it they had atrophied some. Finally she tested the range of motion in his hip and the strength of his muscles before launching into what would be there game plan for his rehabilitation.

With the game plan established Dorma had House figuring the soon they began the sooner he would get his wish of never having to come here again.

Meanwhile after dropping Greg off at his therapy session Wren and Willow returned back to his apartment. An exhausted Wren once inside sat on the couch with her daughter but eventually dosed off waking up just in time to avoid being late to pick him up. She knew she could bank on him teasing her about it.

"I see you survived," Wren greeted as she entered the Rehabilitation wing of the hospital and saw Greg sitting there waiting for her.

"Your two minutes late," House replied, "Now get me the hell out of here."

With those words spoken wren whisked him off back to his apartment. Reminding her to bear with his mood and take it all in stride once again.

As soon as they arrived home Wren watched Greg head without saying a word directly to his room. Yep just as she figured he was going to be withdrawn tonight.

"Willow," Wren warned as she saw her daughter look longingly in his direction. "Leave him alone for awhile okay."

Willow nodded and climbed up on the couch beside her mother with the book Greg had given her for her birthday. Wren took the hint and to keep her mind off Greg and in order to leave him alone she began reading to her daughter.

Two hours later after her daughter Willow had fallen asleep and Wren had carried her to the guest room House finally emerged from his self induced solitude.

"Hey nice of you of you to come out of hibernation, "Wren lightly teased in greeting.

She didn't get any response back as he eased himself carefully down on the far end of the couch. _"So this is how it's going to be," _Wren thought to herself. She couldn't decide whether this was worse than what she had envisioned or not. She had envisioned him being cruel, but at least she had envisioned him speaking. As of right now he was choosing to brood silently something she was beginning to think was ten times more annoying.

It didn't help matters that Wren wasn't used to dealing with silent broody men. Devlin and her uncle were far from that they were both very vocal and much easier to read than Greg. Therefore how she was dealing with Greg was a total guessing game on her part and she still had no clue whether or not she was doing the right thing.

As of right now she was thinking that the best course of action would be to not push him. He would speak when he was ready to. _"Just go on about your day as you have for the past week," _Wren told herself.

"Do you need anything?" Wren asked as she stood up to go get her something to drink.

"Yeah I need this whole damn thing to be over with so my life can get back to the way it was," House said finally speaking for the first time since he'd been home.

Listening she took it in trying to not to feel hurt by his words. His life before this really didn't include her and Willow. Oh well her life before that fateful weekend didn't really include him either. With that in mind she went into the kitchen and poured her a glass of wine before finding herself a snack.

While she was the kitchen House sitting on the couch by himself until a now awake Willow came and jumped gently on the couch beside him trying her best to get his attention.

"Just leave me the fk alone," House snapped out without giving it a second thought after trying to ignore the little girl.

The comment was just enough to leave Willow reeling and with her eyes big with and glistening with tears she launched herself at her mama who had just come from the kitchen and witnessed the whole thing.

Wren quickly set her wine and her snack on the piano her way to the guest room to get Willow calmed down. Once she had her calmed down she called her Aunt and Uncle's number.

"Hey Aunt Jess," Wren greeted as soon as her aunt's voice come over the line.

"How's it going you ready to strangle Greg yet?" It was still an amazement to her that her niece had agreed to help out this guy that was barely more than a stranger.

"Close," Wren admitted, "Anyways can you do me a huge favor and come get Willow. He started his PT today and his mood is horrible. In fact he's already snapped at her a bit and I don't want it to happen again."

"Sure no problem I'll be there in a bit okay. You be sure and tell Greg I said that better not happen again,"

"Will do Aunt Jess," Wren said before hanging up. After telling Willow to stay put and pack her bag she returned to the living room finding Greg with a contemplative look on his face.

"Listen hear," Wren began as she made her way over to him, "What just happened better not happen again. That's all I'm going to say."

House just nodded knowing nothing could excuse what he had just done.

A few minutes later when Willow came out dragging her bag House completely understood nevertheless he gestured for her to come over to him. Willow did hesitantly and once she was closer to him he took her hand and play used it to slap himself in the face. That broke the ice making Willow giggle as he whispered to her, "I'm sorry."

Aunt Jess arrived around 5pm and picked up Willow without saying a word, something Wren was thankful for leaving the two adults on there own.

"You're an idiot," House spoke for the first time directly to Wren an hour after Willow had left.

"Interesting theory, how'd you draw that conclusion?" Wren quipped back without even looking up from her notebook. She'd been sitting in the chair about thirty minutes now trying to write lyrics to the melody she had come up with two days earlier, so far no luck though.

"Well let's see here, first off your sitting here as if nothing's wrong. Second off I obviously made pissed you off enough to get your daughter out of here but not enough to make you leave," House elaborated.

"Hmm. Let me see here, I'm an idiot because I won't give you what you what you want." Wren said before pausing to give it some thought, "Sorry don't follow you."

House shook his head and winced as a shot of pain shot through his hip and leg.

"Are you okay, Greg?" Wren asked as she set her notebook down and moved to sit next to him on the couch.

"I just got tortured to much today," He said before another shot of pain went through his whole entire right leg.

"Alright lay back and we'll ice it for awhile," Wren said as she helped lay back on the couch.

Once she'd done that she left to go get the ice and came back with it and his vicodin a couple of minutes later. After handing his vicodin she placed the ice over his hip before saying, "Greg did you honestly think that you being a broody jack$$ was going to get rid of me?"

"It might have crossed my mind," House admitted but I've realized it's not going to work. Maybe I should change tactics."

"Or if you were smart you'd just give it up," Wren teased right back.

"Yes but I'm not known to give up easily." House replied as he felt the ice and vicodin start to slowly take affect.

"Yeah well neither am I, and sometimes that's not a good thing," Wren said wistfully particularly on the last part. Stubbornness about not wanting to give up had caused her more heartache than good and she could bet it was the same for Greg. For instance if she'd given up on her marriage a lot sooner she would have saved her and Willow a lot of pain.

Little did Wren know House was thinking the same thing that she was. Not giving up hadn't always worked out for the better for him either. Take Stacy he should have given up and realized that relationship was dead long before his infarction. At least then they could have parted on better terms. Instead there had been no real closure resulting in the affair they had had when she'd come back into his life.

In the end the only thing that each of them had given up on without even realizing it is themselves and finding happiness. Both believed the misery in there lives was warranted and both believed they were better off now without the complication of a serious relationship in their lives. However would friendship be enough for them? Attraction already simmered how long would it be able to stay contained?

"Any better?" Wren asked after about another 10 minutes of silent thoughts between the two of them.

House nodded, "A little. I've just been reminded why they call physical therapy torture. All they do there is make you more miserable than you already are."

"Just be happy you got the first session done it won't be as bad form here on that." Wren remarked even though she knew he didn't believe her.

Then it was time for dinner. All in all the evening wasn't as bad as she had hoped. Sure there had been a few rough spots but that was to be expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: On the Road to Recovery**

The next six weeks were full of comments like "I'm not doing this anymore" and "Just shoot me and get it over with." As well as comments similar to the ones he had said to both her and Willow on his first day of physical therapy.

She understood that he wanted things to be how they were before even though to be honest they were only just a bit less miserable in comparison to now. Either way he'd still be in pain; he still wouldn't have full use of his leg. Therefore things really weren't that much different now were they?

Boredom had set in for him around the beginning of the second week. Thus why Cameron and Chase received several annoying phone calls about whether or not they had any cases. Most of the time his answer was an exasperated no from either one of them; however a few times he'd get lucky and receive a yes. That would be followed by a differential over the phone and to be honest Chase and Cameron were having a hard time deciding whether or not these were worse on the phone or in person.

Wilson got his share of the deal as well. If there wasn't a case House would hang up and call him just to bug him. It was an entertaining game to House imagining his friends face every time the phone rang. He debated with himself whether it was similar to the face he'd get whenever he barged into his office at work. Yes Wilson had to admit it was annoying but at least with eh phone he had the option of not answering which after the first two days he did quite a bit of that.

Anyways despite his mood and everything the three of them survived no worse for the wear. In fact just the other day House began using his cane which considering everything is remarkable progress. Sure he leaned on it very heavily, had a more pronounced limp, and couldn't walk around for very long, but still progress was progress, right?

Willow stayed gone about a week and Wren was surprised by the fact that his mood seemed to brighten once she did return. He wouldn't fess up to it but Wren was more than sure that Greg had indeed missed having her daughter around.

As of tonight the accident had happened exactly six weeks ago. Once again proving that a tragedy often brings people close because without it whatever was blooming between them would have progressed at a much slower pace. That was something both of them were sure of.

"So are you ready to go?" Wren asked referring to earlier in the day when Greg had announced that he wanted, no needed to get out of his apartment.

"I've been ready it's you who's been taking forever to get ready," House snarked back.

Wren just smiled yet another sign he was on the mend his snark was coming back more and more everyday.

The sad thing about it was the one thing they never spoke about. They never talked about the fact that probably in a month he would be well enough to go back to living on his own. They never talked about how it was assumed by the both of them that Wren and Willow would move back out. They never talked about the fact both would probably miss all the good times the three of them had had living together over the past six weeks.

"Oh get over it and let's go," Wren said as she slipped on her coat and helped Willow with hers.

"Ladies first," House quipped with a grin as he slowly followed them at the door.

Tonight he would be seeing his songbird perform at The Alcove for the first time since before his accident. Tonight was almost the beginning of the return to his old life. So why wasn't he as happy as he thought he should be?

"Good to see you up and about," Jasper said as he watched House limp slowly into the bar with his cane.

"Good to be up and about even if it's only for a little at a time," House replied.

Jasper nodded he remembered what he had felt like during his own hip replacement about four years ago; however unlike House he'd had full use of his leg before. Therefore he was certain that he didn't really have a good clue of what this man was going through. "Well how about a glass of scotch to celebrate the fact that you are almost back on your own two feet?"

"That would be great," House replied taking the glass of scotch as soon as it was poured and offered to him.

"Don't drink too much," Wren whispered teasingly into his ear.

"Why I thought you missed my drunk crippled $$," House snarked back in the same teasing tone referring to the first time they had met.

"Not enough for me to want to repeat it, especially now," Wren responded.

Alright, I promise not to drink too much okay Mom," House snarked back again.

"Okay Greggie," Wren quipped back right away with ease before turning to head to the stage. It was once again show time.

As always her performance was magical. However it was more than that tonight. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it had been almost two months since he had seen her perform and because it was if her voice accompanied with the image of her at the piano was captivating him all over again.

She seemed so at home up there on stage and had everyone in the audience in the palm of her hand. It was almost awe inspiring to know her. To see her looking over at him as if she were only singing for him. Did she even realize she was doing it he wondered?

Around 11pm she called it a night and wrapped the performance up with her signature song. The room erupted in applause as she stood up and as she walked off the stage she was met by a young couple.

"Hi! I'm Julie Gleeson and this is my fiancé Toby," The young woman said introducing herself and the young man she was obviously in love with.

Wren replied back with a smile and a hello as well. It was really good to see a young couple in love even if she didn't believe in love any more. "What can I do for you?"

"Um we were wondering if you could possibly play at our wedding," Julie began then rushed onto the details. "It's in about three months in Paris."

"Yeah but if you agree we'll pay all the expenses for you and a guest," Toby spoke up interrupting his fiancé.

Wren couldn't believe it. First off the offer was more than generous. An all expensed paid trip to Paris plus money for the gig. It was almost irresistible. That is of course if she didn't have a daughter starting school in a little over a month.

"I'd love to except I've got my daughter over there," Wren responded after thinking the offer over.

"Oh she can come to, just please think it over and give us a call," Julie said handing over a piece of paper with their contact info on it.

Then the young couple proceeded to walk off leaving Wren standing there deep in thought. Shaking her head she made her way over to her table where Greg and Willow were sitting.

"What was that about," House asked curiously as she slipped on her coat and slipped the piece of paper.

"Something to think about," Wren replied softly before helping Greg up.

With that all in mind the three of them headed outback to Wren's apartment. They would be crashing there tonight because House knew Wren was too exhausted to make the two hour drive back to his place.

"Are you still thinking about what you were given last night to think about?" House asked around noon the next day when eh finally stumbled out of bed.

"Actually I've pretty much made up my mind," Wren replied as she set down the magazine she had been reading.

"Does that mean your going to tell me what that couple wanted?" House responded as he sat down gingerly between her and Willow who was watching cartoons.

Wren smiled and said, "They want me to play at their wedding in Paris, three months from now."

As she said this House set his cane on the coffee table. "I guess you need to find you a hot date then don't you?"

Nodding, "You have a point. However I was thinking that if you're well enough I could take you."

House mulled it over before quipping back, "So does that mean I'm hot?"

"Hmm. Well your definitely not bad looking." Wren replied with a grin.

"Well I'm never one to turn down a free trip so I guess I'm excepting your offer.

"What are you guys talking about," Willow asked looking away form the TV.

"You getting to go to Paris," House replied.

"Cool," Willow replied with big eyes, "When do we get to go?"

"Not until later on this year," Wren replied.

As she said it, it suddenly hit her that her little girl would be starting kindergarten in less than a month.

"What are you thinking about now?" House asked as he watched the expression on her face change from one of happiness and contemplation to one of realization.

"Sorry," Wren said snapping out of it. "It just really hit me that Willow's going to be starting school next month."

"Oh God you're not going to cry are you?" House replied.

"No for your information it's your lucky day and I'm not going to cry."

_"Thank God," _House thought to himself. The last thing he needed was to comfort her again. In his opinion he'd already done it way too much. With that in mind he popped a couple of vicodin and turned his attention to whatever was on TV.

Wren shook her head and headed into the kitchen to see if she even had anything here for lunch. Greg had clearly indicated he was done talking at least for now.

A few minutes later she ordered some pizza because just as she figured there wasn't any food in her apartment. _"Duh!" _Wren thought to herself she hadn't been living here for the past two months why the hell would there be any food in her apartment.

They spent the rest of the afternoon munching on pizza and watching movies before heading back to Princeton. All the way there once again both of the adults mulled over how in a month their lives would be changing once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Prologue:**

Traveling it had indeed been very much a part of the old life she'd had with Devlin. However just like with everything else it was controlled by him. They only went to the places. He would announce a trip maybe a day or two in advance and expect her to her to be promptly ready to go.

During her 15 plus years of marriage she'd been to places like Antigua, the Bahamas, Jamaica, Monaco, Rome, and Barcelona. There had been a few other surprise trips thrown in there as well. However they were never any of the places she'd dreamed about visiting like Paris, Milan, or even the places in South America or Asia she'd always been curious about.

Devlin had shot those ideas down time and time again scoffing that he didn't like them or coming up with some other stupid excuse. Instead they went to all the touristy places that the rich and wealthy were supposed to go to. Places once again that he chose; looking back it was just another way he had controlled her and her life.

Once Willow had been born traveling was caught back to almost nothing because he didn't want to be burdened with dragging a baby around.

Control, Devlin had been all about control and as a result he had crushed most if not all of her dreams. Dreams of her music career, dreams of her being an independent woman, dreams of traveling the world, and her dreams of finding true love; all of them crushed through his control over her. That and of course the fact that she had allowed him to do this. Looking back Wren felt pathetic and angry all at the same time more at herself than him. The only dream she had ever fought him over was her dream of being a mother.

Often times she wondered why love had gone so wrong for her. Growing up she'd seen two wonderful examples of marriage; first her parents and then her aunt and uncle. The one they both had taught her was that marriage was a partnership and it was all about compromise. Sure love was a major factor but it was only the backbone of what made a marriage last.

Every holiday whether it be a birthday, an anniversary, or Christmas had been a chance to showcase that love. To create a memory, something that Devlin didn't have the time to bother with. He was much too busy managing the family empire to even be bothered remembering important dates like that.

As an adult Wren had yet to have a holiday, particularly a birthday worth remembering and here she was bout to turn 40 soon. How pathetic was that, huh?

**Chapter 8: What Happens In Paris Stays In Paris, Right?**

"So tonight's your last night?" House asked after dinner.

Wren nodded despite the reluctance in her heart she knew it was time. He'd improved drastically over the next month; as a matter of fact, he was back to normal. Or at least what was normal mobility for him.

"Come on," Wren said more to herself than him, "You'll be fine. You're up on your feet again. You're starting back to work on Monday. You need this weekend to relax without us underfoot."

"And you need this weekend alone with your daughter because she's starting school on Monday," House countered.

"Okay I'll admit it. However you've got to be sick of us by now." Wren agreed.

Wren then watched him glance back and forth between her and her daughter before answering, "Yeah your right this place has been feeling way to girly with the both of you here. If you stay any longer I'll lose my man card."

Wren just shook her head him losing his man card only he would think of it like that wouldn't he?

"What's a man card? And does that mean your not going to miss me," Willow piped up with a perplexed look.

House let out a chuckle before answering, "Come here you don't need to know about man cards just yet. However if you must know I'll miss you just a little bit,"

With that said he began to tickle her causing her giggles to lighten the sadness that lingered in the mood.

"Stop it," Willow cried out in between giggles as she tried to wiggle and squirm away from his tickling hands.

Wren watched the whole seen for a few and couldn't but smile. Tomorrow may be only hours away but tonight she was here and there wasn't anywhere else she would want to be. With that in mind she joined in tickling them both.

The rest of there night was full of laughter even long after the tickling stopped. That night the three of them fell asleep together on the couch all with grins on their faces.

Tomorrow would definitely be interesting the three of them had been so close for close to three months now. Almost like a family who would miss each other the most only time would tell.

Wren slowly came awake around 4am and the first thing she saw was neck. Her head rested on his shoulder; curled in between them was Willow. Sleeping only as a little kid could. Greg was asleep facing her and had one arm draped over Willow the other arm was wrapped around her. In fact his hand was resting on her right breast.

Once Wren realized the relaxed feeling of being only half awake jolted away leaving her tense. God he wasn't even doing anything and her body was reacting. His hand just rested there it wasn't like he was caressing her breast or anything. As she debated whether or not to move his hand she felt rather than saw Greg come awake.

"Hey," He mumbled through heavy lids

"Hey yourself," Wren whispered back.

She then watched as Greg took in the positions they were in grinning as he removed his hand from her breast. "Sorry about that," He said, "I guess this hand had a mind of its own.

Wren just her head before saying, "You can't be comfortable let me go lay her down in the other room."

With that said she began to get up but he reached out to stop her, "I'm fine," he said as he tugged her back down.

"Alright," Wren relented sighing as she leaned her head back down on his shoulder.

Soon, so soon in fact that it surprised the both of them they were both back asleep.

Wren had the car packed and full of her stuff later on that day and was ready to go. All she had to do now was get Willow to let go of Greg, a hell of a lot easier said than done.

"I'm going to miss you," Willow said sadly as she wrapped her self around Greg's leg hugging him.

"Hey you'll still get to see me don't worry," House said trying to abate her sadness.

"You promise," Willow said finally pulling away and looking at him with wet eyes.

"I promise you'll see me as often as my job allows okay," House said grinning down at her.

Willow nodded and then with one final hug she pulled away and walked over to her mom announcing that she was ready to go now.

Wren hated goodbyes with a passion whether they were big or small it didn't matter so with a smile she just hugged him and said, "If you need anything call me,"

House just nodded before pulling away and heading back inside. With one final nod he shut the door behind him and they drove off.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" House asked himself later on in that same day. Usually he was a man that enjoyed his own solitude; man who preferred his own company over the company of others. However right now the silence in his apartment was deafening and was really starting to get to him.

What gives? Maybe it was the fact that the noise Wren and her daughter had created in his apartment had been the most pleasant noise created by another being in his home in quite a long time. Maybe that its self was the problem, the fact that it had indeed been too long since he'd had lived with someone.

Now that he had had a tasted what it was like again he was going to have re-adjust to being all alone again. However that should be easy for him after all he'd done it time and time again. So why the hell was he having such a hard time already?

House spent much of the afternoon and evening trying to distract him self. A video game or two, a good book, some music, some piano playing, a few more vicodin, and a half-empty bottle of scotch later House realized that it wasn't working and with a contempt feeling of inner disgust he gave in and dialed Wren's number.

Wren had spent most of the day too focused on her gig that night and getting her and her daughter settled in to really concentrate on missing Greg. Now don't miss understand she definitely missed him. That feeling nagged her she just didn't have that much down time to let it overtake her.

Anyways it's midnight now, Willow's asleep and the gig is over. Therefore despite being tired it's hitting her that she really misses Greg. That's why when the phone rings she knows right away who it is.

"Wow you held out longer than I thought," Wren greeted.

_"What can I say," The deep gravelly voice of Greg said, "I tend to be slightly stubborn."_

"Slightly stubborn my a$$," Wren quipped back.

_"Are you trying to get smart with me missy," _

"No, I'm just making an observation," Wren replied back innocently.

There was a pause on the other end of the line before she heard Greg say, _"Talk to me,"_

Wren took the hint and began talking to him about her gig that night. She told him how crowded the bar had been. Definitely one of the bigger audiences she had had since returning to The Alcove.

Wren continued talking to him until her only response was his gentle snore. Then she hung up the phone and closed her eyes sliding into a surprisingly easy slumber. Hearing his voice was a close second to having him beside her was her final thought.

The following day she received another phone call later on that night, just not quite as late as the one last night. In fact he called early enough that Willow got a chance to talk to them.

It was good for them both tomorrow was a big day Willow started school and House returned to the work.

Monday morning was hectic at Wren's apartment. There was the chore of getting her daughter up and then considering her daughter wasn't the most organized five year old around there was the chore of making sure she had everything she needed for school.

All in all though they made good timing and arrived to Clarkson Elementary School on time. The walk was a tough a tough walk of reality for Wren. God her daughter was growing up.

The walk was just as tough for her daughter which made it even harder on Wren. She knew her daughter wasn't the greatest when it came to meeting new people and wasn't used to being around kids her age.

With that in mind Wren they approached the door of her daughter's classroom where her kindergarten teacher Ms. Kyle stood. She seemed friendly enough greeting daughter and mother with a smile. Therefore after a lingering hug goodbye and last words of encouragement Wren watched her daughter slowly walk into the next chapter of her life.

Much later that morning no surprise there House limped his way a little stiffer because of the hip injury into the hospital for the first time in nearly three months.

"I'm back," House called out dramatically as he entered the diagnostic conference room. Chase sat at his usual spot with a crossword puzzle in hand; Cameron however, walked over to House with a smile and a cup of coffee, "Saying it's great to have you back."

House rolled his eyes only she would be nice enough to greet him so happily. Hmm, I wonder how long this will last.

Chase on the other hand just sat his crossword puzzle down and nodded at House. After three years working under this man he knew that was the best way to go. The longer he could put off an insult the better.

The day passed by with a huge return to normalcy for PPTH. They had there snarky and brilliant diagnostician back and over the next three months he returned to his true and famous form.

He put down doctors, nurses, and nurses, bugged and ate freely off of his pal Jimmy, made snide comments of the usual caliber to Cuddy, and of course saved lives in the process of avoiding clinic hours.

Willow's transition was almost as smooth. Surprisingly to Wren she seemed to settle in and make a couple of friends. She seemed to really get along with the teacher and was proving to be a quick learner. Of course that was partly due to the fact that she was already a good reader.

The only real trouble she had came about on a Thursday three months later, the day of their scheduled trip to Paris. Apparently someone had made a comment about her not having a father and as a result when Wren picked her up that afternoon she found her daughter in tears.

"Why don't I have a daddy that loves me?" Willow had asked after her mother had given her a hug and asked her what was wrong.

Wren hadn't really known how to answer that question so after thinking carefully Wren spoke saying, "Honestly sweetie, I don't know why he doesn't love you. However don't dwell on it you've got plenty of other people that love you okay,"

That seemed to pacify her enough for the time being that coupled with the presence of Greg in the car as she climbed in.

"What's up willow tree did you amaze them all with your wisdom today?" House asked as the little girl settled in the car.

She nodded with a small grin despite the fact of what had happened to day.

With that they left Princeton behind a couple hours alter as the plane took off for Paris.

"Greg," Willow said from her seat in between him and her mom about two hours into the flight.

Turning off his Ipod House looked at the little girl hoping that he would be clued in on the bad mood she'd been in when she'd first gotten in the car after school earlier. "What's up kiddo?"

"Do you know why my daddy doesn't love me?" The little girl asked point blank.

House's mind went into a frenzy of thoughts before he decided on the best answer he should give a little girl. Finally he decided on, "Yeah it's because he's a stupid fool," Then after pausing for a brief second one of the thoughts he'd been keeping to himself ever since Wren had opened up to him slipped out. "Any man would be a fool not to love you and your mom."

Wren smiled a small smile briefly after looking up from the book she had been reading. The smile was quickly replaced though because she feared what was coming next. She had an idea of what her daughter was going to ask next and what she feared the most was Greg's reaction to that question.

Without missing a beat her five year asked, "Greg does that mean you love me?"

_"Damn kids," _Was House's first thought, _"They are way too smart sometimes."_

Out loud he said after a few moments of silence, "Let's just leave it at that you and your mom are the two coolest females I know for now."

Wren was both relieved by his response and her daughter's reaction his response. It definitely could have been a lot worse.

A couple hours later House was sipping a cup of coffe, Willow was fast asleep with her head laying on his left leg and her feet on her mom's lap, and Wren was nursing her own coffee as well.

"Happy birthday,' He leaned over and whispered after realizing it was well after midnight and thus it was technically tomorrow.

"Thank you," She said with a smile. In less than two hours they would be arriving in Paris. 4 hours later she would officially be 40 years old.

"Oh God it feels good to be here," House collapsed on the bed.

"I here you," Wren replied as she sat on the bed as well.

It seemed as though she and Greg had yet another thing in common they both couldn't sleep on an airplane. Thus explaining why at 11:30 am they'd been at there hotel, The Hotel dAubusson Paris, for about twenty minutes now and the only thing on there mind was getting some sleep. There would be plenty of time for exploring the city and celebrating her birthday later right now the bed was calling her name and she wasn't about to ignore it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Only For the Weekend**

After a much needed nap for the two adults the three of them decided to do a little bit exploring near the hotel. The hotel it's self was located in the heart of old Paris just a short stroll form the Louvre and Notre Dame cathedral. However they decided to hold off on exploring those places. Instead they wandered along the streets and into the shops nearby. House indulged in a few music and book stores along the way before deciding to sit at a café while the girls did a little more shopping.

When they at last had there full of that which took way too damn long if you asked House they made there way back to the hotel and had Wren's birthday dinner in the café the hotel had. While they were there they ran into the young couple that was getting married.

That was two hours ago now they are all back in their room. Willow completely zonked from the exploring they did and the plane ride zonked out after giving the birthday present Greg had bought for her to give her mom.

"Hey," House called out as he stepped onto the balcony where Wren now was. "What's so interesting?"

"Nothing much I'm just enjoying the view," Wren replied as she continued to stare off. "I just can't believe I'm here under the circumstances that I am. I'm a forty year old single mom. I always pictured coming here on some romantic holiday with my lover or something."

"Well I did tell you to find some hot young stud to bring here instead of me but you didn't listen now did you."

Wren shook her head and smiled as she turned around to face Greg. "I just can't get over how beautiful it is. Paris the city of lights and the city of love, what do think of it so far?"

"Well I think that all the lights make it more obnoxious and bright rather than beautiful," House replied.

"I can always count on you to spoil the moment can't I?" Wren said as she moved away from the ledge of the balcony and closer to him.

"That among other things," House quipped back after he said that he noticed that her mood had changed. "What's wrong it's your birthday you should be happy?"

"I know and I honestly am happy. You and Willow made sure I had a good birthday. However still now that I'm forty I feel like there's something missing in my life." Wren began.

"Like what?" House interrupted although part of him feared he didn't want to know what she was thinking. All he knew was that out here in the moonlight she looked beautiful and her being upset would ruin that.

"Maybe I just don't feel attractive anymore. I guess five years without sex will do that to you," Wren replied without even realizing how blunt she was being. Immediately she was shocked that she had actually blurted that out.

"Wait are you saying you haven't had sex since your daughter was conceived because that's a crime," House exclaimed.

Wren nodded her head embarrassingly as she looked away.

"Hey it's not your fault," House said as he stepped gingerly closer to her. "As I said before he was a fool. This is how he wants you to feel. Don't let him."

"Thank you," Wren said as she stepped closer and leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder.

House nodded as he ran one hand up and down her back. God she felt wonderful. However in order for them to be more she'd either have to be a different woman or he'd have to be a different man. As it stood right now she didn't do anything casual and he didn't do anything serious; therefore they'd only end up hurting each other and ruining what they did have if they crossed that line.

Almost similar thoughts were running through her head but for once she wanted to go with how she felt. Here she was in a great city with an attractive man. A kiss wouldn't hurt right? That's all she wanted.

With that in mind she lifted up her head and looked at him before reaching up and gently kissing him on the lips. She heard him sigh then recoil back as he stiffened up.

She knew he was fighting his feelings but as she said before she didn't want to anymore. All she wanted was a kiss, a kiss like she hadn't had in such a long time.

"Greg," She began but was quickly cut off.

"No Wren we can't do this. What we have is something I've never had before and I don't want to ruin it,"

"One kiss won't hurt," She replied, "All I'm asking for is one kiss between friends. I'm tired of feeling dormant."

With that thrown out there she watched the torment of emotions that ran havoc through his eyes. Never had she seen eyes so expressive.

Then she heard him mutter the words, "To hell with it before lowering his mouth to hers.

So much for just one simple kiss she thought when it was over. It turned out he was more than one hell of a kisser. The kiss passionate but gentle, passionate yet firm was far more than she expected. However she should have known Greg never did anything half-way.

House had left as soon as he had pulled mainly to avoid giving into the overwhelming desire he was feeling. This kiss he knew was going to haunt him and just as he had feared it had changed everything between them. "_Why the hell had he given in," _He thought as he cursed himself. With that in mind he stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed. He could blame what happened on being tired in the morning, right?

A few minutes later Wren joined him in the bed and with plenty of space between them she tried her best to relax her body enough to sleep as well.

"Greg," Wren said softly about a sleepless hour later.

"What?" He replied his voice indicating that he hadn't had any better luck.

"I lied one kiss isn't enough,"

"Well I could have told you that," He teased.

"Greg I'm serious just maybe we should give in and take advantage of this weekend. Once we get back to Jersey we can forget it ever happened and go back to being friends,"

"So what happens here stays here, I thought that was Vegas?" House replied.

"Yeah well either way it's a gamble so are you game?" Wren quipped back.

His answer was to snake an arm out and pull her to him. at the same time he rolled himself on top of her and crushed her mouth with his. If this was going to happen he thought it better be something they both remember.

With that he kissed her entirely different than he had earlier because this time he was no longer holding his desire in check.

Moaning she opened up to him and there tongues tangled as she wrapped her hands moved in between them and caressed his naked chest. Gasping for air he finally let up the assault on her mouth to catch his breath before kissing his way down her jaw at the same time his hands began to do an investigation of her curves as they glided over her silk nightgown As he nipped and sucked on her neck his clever hands had made there way up to the straps of her nightgown and were slowly sliding them down revealing more and more of her smooth and tempting skin.

Sliding the straps down further he murmured something as his lips trailed behind his hands. Then he lifted his head to look at her as he slid the nightgown all the way down exposing all of her too his heated glaze. "God you've got to be the hottest 40 year-old I've ever seen."

"You're not so bad yourself," She murmured breathlessly before pulling his head back down to hers as she wiggled her hips against his already hard erection. As a result it was him this time that let out a groan as he instinctively rocked his hips back against her.

As they kissed she slipped her hands inside his boxers and ran her hands up and down his length.

"Wow," she mouthed as he pulled away and took his boxers off before rolling back on top of her. He was no doubt impressive at his full girth and considering she'd only been with one man before this t was slightly intimidating.

"Hey, you okay we can stop," He said seriously as he watched a flash of hesitation and fear cut through the desire in her now smoke grey eyes.

"No, no," Wren replied, "It's just been too long and he was my first only lover,"

"Shh! It's okay we'll take it slow," House as he gently kissed her.

With the hesitation gone from her eyes he continued as he trailed her hand down to her stomach tracing over her faint stretch marks and c-section scar before letting his hand travel further down in between her legs to test how ready she was. As he parted her thighs and found her wet he let out a deep male sound of satisfaction before he began he parted her folds and slipped a finger gently inside her and pulled it out just as quickly.

That its self was enough to almost make her come along with the combination of the way he was making her feel and how long it had been for her.

House then looked at her one more before positioning himself in between her legs and slowly slipping inside her, pausing every so often just long enough to make sure she was okay before continuing. Once he was submerged all the way in her warmth he looked up at her and smiled before beginning to gently thrust.

One, two, three more thrusts before the world went black and they both lost control as their climaxes began to build up and spill over. With that it was all over and House collapsed as gently as possible on her, burying his face in her neck.

"Thank you," she whispered once again once she could think.

"No need to thank me," he murmured against her neck, "It was as good for me as it was for you."

A few hours later Wren woke up alone much to her surprise. Everything that had happened tonight between them had been wonderful; however, she feared judging by the fact that he wasn't here that he regretted it. With those thoughts in mind she climbed out of bed and slipped on her robe before going off to see if she could find him.

House meanwhile was outside sitting on the balcony trying to collect his thoughts. Trying his best to process what all had happened. Did he just really have sex tonight with Wren?

Not that he was complaining or anything it had been great. However it was just the weekend could they both just forget it once they arrived back in Princeton? The answer was simple there wasn't sex in Paris wouldn't be as complicated. No one would know but them and no one would be able to pressure it.

"Hey what you doing out here," Wren asked as she stepped out onto the balcony.

"Not much I dosed for a while but then my leg woke me up," House replied in acknowledgement to her presence.

"Oh we didn't hurt it did we?" Was Wren's response as she moved closer to him.

"No," House answered rather shortly.

_"Damn her, for coming out here,"_ He thought. Now he couldn't think clearly. Even worse was that eh didn't want to think at all he just want to lose himself in the sensations he'd felt with her earlier.

With that final thought he reached out and placed a hand on her arm since she was now standing right next to him and gently tugged her closer to him until finally she was straddling his lap carefully.

"Greg are you sure this won't hurt you," Wren asked as soon as she was on his lap.

"I'm fine," he murmured as he nuzzled away a little of the silk and kissed the side of her breast.

The sensation felt more than wonderful as he lingered there for a bit and then began kissing his way up.

By the time his lips captured hers she was moaning and thus he was able to easily slip his tongue inside her mouth. After a bit he pulled back for air and stared at her with smoldering desire in his eyes.

On her face was the sexiest smile he'd ever seen from her, so alluring that he had to ask about it. Therefore he breathlessly asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"Being with you is so liberating, something I didn't know sex could be," Wren replied just as breathless.

"Well it's a good thing this weekend's only begun. Now let's liberate you some more," House replied wiggling his eyebrows before untying her robe and exposing her fully to him and the night.

With that he tugged one hard nipple into his mouth and began teasing it with his mouth as he trailed one hand down the rest of her body.

"Oh God," She exclaimed as she unlike their first time earlier this evening took control of there coupling by lifting up her hips and roughly tugging down his boxers before settling back down on him taking him inside her.

Sighing in pleasure his head remained on her chest laving attention on both of her breasts as she began to gently ride him. As the pleasure grew he began to increase the pace of his thrusts and she matched him before her climax rocked her. She was almost coming down as he finally when he finally reached his and that sent her straight into another one.

When it was all over House lifted his head and kissed her gently before leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Come let's go back to bed," Wren said as she climbed off of him, retied her robe and held her hand out to him.

House did do just that and fell asleep in each others arms not long after they resettled in the bed.

That morning Wren woke up in the best way she had in quite a while. She woke to the feel of an aroused man pressed to her backside, the feel of his lips on her neck, and the feel of his hands on her breasts. Sighing as she came awake a lazy smile formed on her face as she came awake.

"Good morning," He whispered against her neck as he slipped inside her.

"Definitely a good morning," Wren finally said after it was all over as she turned around and kissed him.

"Indeed," He murmured against her lips.

Less than two hours later both adults were semi-dressed; her in her nightgown and robe and him in a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. Wren was shaking her head at Greg who was grumbling about the expensive prices on the room service menu when she saw Willow enter and jump on the bed in between them.

"Morning baby," Wren said as she wrapped an arm around her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

Willow returned the favor by snuggling against her mom and hugging her back.

At that moment House set the menu down, stopped his complaining and greeted her. "Morning sleepy head,"

"Morning, Greg," Willow replied as she pulled away from her mom and gave House a hug.

"Yeah, yeah let's all get dressed and get out of here. Maybe we can at least find some decent food that doesn't cost an arm and a leg," Was his reply.

Willow giggled at his antics it was clearly obvious that she'd been around him way too much because she was used to him and had mastered the art of laughing off most of what he said or did.

Soon they were dressed and found a little place to eat at that although still expensive pacified House.

After eating House returned back to the hotel and let the girls do a little more sight seeing of the city. Once again he stayed back because eh didn't want to go walking all over a city he'd already seen. Yes it might have been a good thirty something years since he'd been here but the way he saw it the city really couldn't have changed that much.

Therefore House spent most of his day alone and considering all that had occurred between him and Wren that was probably a good thing. Did he regret it? No. House wasn't a man of regret. Regret was a stupid emotion. Why regret what you can't change? Besides the truth is that it had been way to damn good to regret anyway.

Around 5pm they finally returned to get ready for the rehearsal dinner which to be honest he didn't want to go to other than the fact that twenty minutes after Wren had she had promised him he'd like what she was wearing and would be rewarded later that night. That's why he was ready, as dressed up as he was going to get and waiting on her. Then they would be off to the damn dinner. Hopefully they wouldn't have to stay long.

When he saw her walk out he was in awe. He'd always thought her beautiful, but when she stepped out in the dress she had chosen she looked regal and sophisticated. Once again making him wonder, _"Why the hell a woman like her would want anything to do with him?"_

She could have brought someone with her to Paris that was much more in her league. Instead she'd chosen him and acted as though there hadn't been anyone else to choose. He was one lucky bastrd and he planned on enjoying it as much as possible. With that thought in mind he stood up.

"So how do I look?" She asked in reference to the long black sick gown with silver embossed details. The deep v and the empire waist on the dress allowed it to flow and drape over her body perfectly. Highlight her curves as well as disguising all those small flaws she thought she had.

"Wow, you look incredible," He said as he took a couple of steps closer to her and wrapped an arm around her before speaking again. This time he whispered in her ear so that a curious Willow watching the scene wouldn't overhear, "On second thought you almost look to good. You might still the thunder away from the soon to be bride. Maybe we should stay here and rehearse more of last night's activities,"

"Hmm… As good as that sounds if we don't go you won't get that reward I promised earlier. And I promise you that you'll like it," Wren whispered back in his ear. Lingering just enough to teasingly nip at his ear lobe before pulling away and walking over to her daughter with a smile.

On that note they left for the rehearsal dinner which turned out to be not that bad. The dinner wasn't too bad, House was silent for the most part but enjoyed himself. There was good food and the young couple that was getting married the very next day didn't seem all that bad.

After the dinner everyone stayed around and it basically turned into a pre wedding party for everyone. There was even a separate area for the few kids that were there and soon Willow was off over there making it appeared some friends. Thus leaving House to his own demise and alcohol which he enjoyed as Wren was goaded into playing a few songs. Almost like another Saturday night as of late for House; booze and a concert from his songbird. Even better was the fact that after it over he was going to have Wren all to himself.

Around midnight Wren walked up to him and whispered, "Why don't we bust out of here while we can,"

"Sounds good," House replied as he finished the last of his scotch.

And with that in mind the three of them headed back to the hotel. House was more than a little eager.

"Willow's asleep," Wren announced less than a half an hour after they arrived home.

"Does that mean I get my reward now," House asked with a grin.

"I do believe you've earned it," Wren said as she slowly made her way over to him.

House's eyes were glued to her the whole time partly trying to read what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. However it was mostly because she looked so beautiful. So beautiful that earlier tonight he had enjoyed how every man's eyes were glued to her. He had enjoyed it because the fact that he knew they didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell with her amused him.

He was right but probably not for the reasons he thought he was. It was true she hadn't noticed any of the men tonight. It was also true that none of them stood a chance with her. However all this was because she only had eyes on Greg. She knew though that there wasn't any point in telling him that. He wouldn't believe her; nonetheless tonight she was going him just a fraction of what he meant to her.

"Glad were on the same page then, now what's the reward?" House asked.

"You're about to find out," She whispered against his lips before kissing him.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to like this reward," House murmured in between the first and second kiss.

"And we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet," Was her response as she began to unbutton his dark blue dress shirt. After she made quick work of that she slipped it off of him and placed a few kisses on his chest.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but I like it," House said after a sigh.

Looking up at him she softly whispered, "You that's what's happened to me. You've been good to me,"

House shook his head. "Wren you've been just as good to me. Hell I haven't even been as good to you as you deserve. Then again I'm not capable of much good."

It was then Wren's turn to shake her head. "Your wrong but let's get forget about that for now."

With that said she reached for his belt buckle.

Soon House stood before her naked except for his boxers. "Hey this isn't fair, you're still fully clothed."

"I know that will soon change though," She remarked as she pushed him back gently onto the bed till he was sitting on the edge.

She wasn't lying once he was on the bed she took a step back before reaching behind her and unzipping her dress. Soon it was in a pool on the floor as she slipped it off her shoulders leaving her standing there in a matching silver lace bra and panties.

She watched his eyes smolder with desire before taking both of them off. Once she was completely nude she made her way over to him and pushed him further back on the bed as she climbed on top of him smothering his growl of appreciation with her mouth.

For the first time ever in a situation like this she was in total control and she loved every minute of it. House who was used to being in control enjoyed her aggression as well.

Her touch consumed him and as a result his active mind was only thinking about one thing her and how good this felt. Aggressive innocence that was the best way to describe her at that moment. The innocence is what made it all the more fulfilling. And to think he was the one that brought it out in her that in itself may have very well been the true reward of their coupling that night.

"As much as I would love to lunge in bed all day there's a wedding to attend," Wren said to a still half-asleep Greg.

"I'm not going to a wedding," He replied crankily, "I'm going to see you perform."

"If that's what you have to tell yourself then fine," Wren remarked as she rolled out of bed and headed off to take a shower.

A few moments later she was only partially surprised when he opened the shower door and slid up behind her.

"How about we conserve some water," Said as he began nibbling on her neck.

She leaned back into him knowing all to well they wouldn't be conserving any water nor saving time for that matter.

Soon he paused from nibbling on her neck to wash her hair. An experience like no other because quite frankly she didn't know it was possible to be on the brink of an orgasm just from the feel of a man washing your hair. However she's pretty sure his hands massaging her scalp as he worked the shampoo through her were enough to do just that.

"Greg," She called out.

"What?" he asked sounding completely oblivious to the affect he was having on her.

"Hurry up and kiss me," She demanded breathlessly.

"No problem," He said with a grin against her ear.

As soon as her hair was rinsed he turned her around did just that. The kiss much softer than she wanted grew harder as she pressed her self against him and wiggled her hips against his growing erection.

Taking the hint he slipped his hand between them to toy with her clit teasing the swollen nub and eliciting moan after moan from Wren.

"You like that don't you," he whispered against her lips when they finally parted briefly to catch their breath.

Her only response was to simultaneously bring his lips back to hers and clamp her thighs around his hand.

That was all the encouragement he needed to thrust one then two fingers into her. A pattern he didn't have to repeat long before she screamed her release into his mouth.

After a little help from her he soon reached his release. Once playtime was over they finished their shower and towel the other one off before separating to get dressed. Soon they would both be dressed as would Willow and they would be off to the wedding.

"What are you doing out here House said to the bride when he looked up and noticed that he wasn't the only one who had made an escape out of the church.

"Just thinking," She replied.

"Look here I'm here at a place I normally wouldn't be so if you're telling me you're not going to go through with this wedding I just might have to hurt you."

"I'm just having those pre-wedding jitters I guess," The young woman remarked as she stared at the ground.

Taking a deep breath House did something rare. He offered advice with only a hint of snark. "Life's to short to over think things. If you didn't want to be here you wouldn't be. Besides it's nauseatingly obviously that you love him and he loves you. So as most people would say what's the problem?"

With that said House turned around and walked inside to take a seat. Soon the ceremony began. Throughout the ceremony House mostly kept his eyes glued to Wren. She played three songs during the ceremony and if you asked him the sight of her at the piano in her purple dress was the most beautiful part of the whole thing. Then again that was the only part he paid attention to.

Next was the reception. Which to House meant free booze, free food, and watching others make fools of themselves while dancing. Once they all arrived at the reception hall House sat down next to Wren at the piano.

"So how did you enjoy the ceremony?" She asked.

"You were breathtaking," House replied before he leaned over and gently kissed her.

Wren just smiled because she'd known his eyes were glued to her the whole time. After all he'd told her that was the only reason he was going.

There alone moment was soon interrupted as Willow came over and jumped on her mom before asking, "Did you just kiss Mama?"

"Yeah, is that ok with you?" House replied.

Both House and Wren watched Willow take a brief second to think about it before nodding her head yes.

After her nod House at winked before kissing Willow on the nose and once again kissing Wren on the lips. Then he said, "Alright kiddo why don't you and I leave your mother to what she does best."

And with that said the two of them made their way over to a table not that far away and sat down.

Sometime later in the reception it came time for the father-daughter dance. Dread filled her because it was once again a reminder that that was something Willow would never have.

Looking over towards Greg and her daughter she saw the hint of sadness on her face. What she saw next though almost caused her to stop playing. She saw Greg whisper something in Willow's ear. She then watched her daughter smile at whatever he had said before watching him set his cane off to the side, motion her daughter over. Next she watched her daughter wrap her arms around his neck. Once she had a secure grip she saw Greg slowly rise to his feet and limp slowly and carefully onto the dance floor.

She watched and continued to play through misty eyes as her daughter got her dance after all and it was in that moment that she knew she was doomed. She was doomed because she'd done something she'd swore she'd never do again she fell head over heals in love.

It was her curse falling in love with the wrong man and here she was doing it for a second time. She knew Greg could never love her like she wanted to be loved. Like he told her she deserved. He'd hinted at it time and time again since she'd known him. However then he'd do something to surprise her and show her that maybe they were both wrong. He'd spoiled her daughter on her birthday, called her ex a fool for not loving either of them, and then his latest act dancing with her daughter.

_"Why did something so wrong feel so right?" _With that she tried to push all she was feeling out of her mind for the rest of the reception. However it was to no avail her mind just wouldn't let go of how her heart was feeling.

Later after the ceremony was over the three of them arrived back to the hotel and once they were there Willow insisted that Greg tuck her in for the night. While he did that Wren stripped out of her dress and got ready for bed.

She had just settled in when she felt Greg slide into bed and wrap and arm around her.

"What's wrong?" He asked after feeling her tense.

Maybe she was pulling the plug on everything now rather than waiting till tomorrow. _"Good that might be easier?"_

Concluding that was the case he decided to leave her be and pulled away.

Not long after he did that not long after he did that she turned towards him and said, "Sorry just have a lot of mind."

House nodded taking her words at face value and pulled her closer to him. He really couldn't blame he had a lot on his mind as well. Too much had happened this weekend and how it would change things once they were back in Jersey remained to be seen.

Enough of that though tomorrow would take care of it's self. Tonight was about creating more memories to get them through the lonely nights the future held.

They just lay for awhile enjoying the feel of being close to each other. Not really saying much of anything. The silence between them was just as comfortable as any conversation. Then they fell asleep each cocooned in each others warmth and with the emotions of the whole weekend simmering between them it was more intimate than actual sex.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Back to Reality**

The next morning it was surprisingly House who awoke first. Partly because the throb in his leg wouldn't let him sleep any longer and partly because he knew that today they would be heading home. Which meant him meant him and Wren were going to go back to the way they were before—just being friends. Hell was that even possible? To be honest House didn't know and because of that his mind was racing.

That's why after popping a couple of vicodin House just laid there watching Wren who was still asleep all the while trying to make sense of everything.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Wren had awoken until she spoke, "I didn't know you were capable of being awake this early."

"I didn't know either," He replied as he pulled away from his thoughts, "It doesn't happen very often so don't get used to it."

Wren nodded before leaning over and kissing him good morning gently.

He grinned at her but didn't kiss her back because he was still so conflicted.

Wren understood exactly why he was acting the way he was because she was just as conflicted if not more. So she just gave him one more nod before getting out bed to finish packing.

The flight back to New Jersey was long and exhausting that's why once they had retrieved their luggage and began weeding through the maze of people in the airport House suggested that Wren and Willow crash his place tonight.

"It's a hell of a lot closer," He said as they approached Wren's car and began loading their luggage into it.

Wren nodded once the car was loaded up and then they were off to his apartment.

Roughly two hours later they arrived at House's apartment and quickly made their way inside. Wren settled a sleeping Willow in the room she had stayed in before at Greg's; meanwhile House went and through his bags in his room. Deciding he could wait until later to unpack.

Once she had Willow settled in she rejoined Greg in the living room sitting down next to him on the couch. It wasn't long after that he turned to her and surprising asked, "So how about we pretend were still in Paris?"

Without waiting for an answer he covered her lips which were parted in surprise with his.

_You can't do this. Not when you know he doesn't feel the same as you._

That's what a voice inside her head kept saying over and over as Greg continued to kiss her.

As his lips left hers and trailed down her neck she breathlessly whispered, "Greg,"

"What," he replied just as breathlessly against her neck.

"What are we doing?" She asked this time not quite as breathless.

"Uh, I thought that was pretty obvious," Was his reply.

"I mean I thought we said we weren't going to do this," She stammered.

Pulling away he looked at her intensely before saying, "Do you really want to stop?"

He should have just stopped at that but no instead he kept on going, "Besides its just sex what's the big deal?"

He knew instantly by the light dimming in her eyes that he'd just said the wrong thing. That's why he turned his eyes away from her scared by the flash of hurt and something much deeper he saw there.

"Your right," she said after a moment or two of silence, "It was just about sex in Paris. However what you were even more right about was the fact that we shouldn't have done it in the first place."

With that she got up and headed to bed leaving a brooding House alone. Alone except for the company of the words she'd left unsaid. Words she didn't need to say because he already knew them. It wasn't in her to do anything casual. She had tried and failed miserably and it was then that House realized what was holding her back both last night and now. She'd gone and fallen for him.

Damn it usually he felt some sort of glory in being right. Not in this case, however, right now it made him feel miserable.

A few minutes and a glass of scotch later to cool his jets he finally joined her in the bedroom. Once he stripped down to his boxers he settled down on the bed before leaning over and gently kissed her cheek.

"If it's any consolation," he whispered to her sleeping form, "I didn't want to be right."

The next morning Wren woke to find Greg snuggled up against her and his arms wrapped around her. Quickly and quietly she maneuvered out of his arms knowing that he had to return to work today. It was just as well her and Willow needed to head home and settle in before Willow returned to school the next day.

So with that she headed to wake up Willow returning just before she left to place a note under his pill bottle.

Much later House awoke finally and as was his habit the first thing he reached for was his vicodin. As he grasped the pill bottle he saw the note and picked it up as well knowing who it was before he even read it.

**Greg,**

**Sorry about last night. Don't brood too much because we'll miss having you around. See you this weekend, maybe?**

**Take care,**

**Wren**

Since he was alone he didn't even bother trying to hide the smile the note brought to his face. With that in mind rolled slowly out of bed and got ready for work.

He wasn't that surprised when arriving at work close to 11am to be immediately greeted by Wilson. The little gossip queen was going to want to know all the details of Gregory House's weekend in the city of love and lights.

"You don't waste anytime do you?" House greeted.

Wilson just shook his head, "I would have thought you'd come back more relaxed from your little trip but you look exhausted."

"The flight was long and I didn't sleep that good last night," House replied with a glare before heading towards his office. Not even bothering to shut the door to his office because he knew that Wilson was right on his heels as eager as a little kid wanting a story.

"So how was Paris?" Wilson asked immediately after shutting the door.

House just nodded indicating without words that it had been fine.

"What's wrong House? Something is bothering you." Wilson prodded after watching his friend stare off into space.

"I uh, um… Wren and I had sex," House said point blank right when Wilson was about to leave him alone.

"House that's generally not a bad thing in fact that would normally make a man happy," Wilson remarked sitting back down.

"Yeah but I knew if we ever had sex there would be no going back to the way things were and I was right," House argued.

"House again why would a relationship with her be so bad? You guys have already been through a lot together." Wilson replied referring to the fact that she had moved in to take care of him after the accident.

"Well Dr. Wise A$$ the problem is that she's fallen in love with me," House snarked with a frown because saying it out loud made it seem even more real to him

"Oh I see how that could present a problem," Wilson said raising his eyebrows, "After all that just isn't supposed to happen now is it?"

House responded by giving him a look that said, "duh" as if that was obvious.

"House I know you've been burned and haven't had the best of luck with love. However don't you think Wren's worth taking a chance?" Wilson argued.

"Jimmy boy, that's the problem I'm not sure I'm capable," House replied with more honestly than Wilson had heard from him in a long time.

"House come on just go with it for once see where it leads. After all she's already seen you at your worst and she's still around," With that said Wilson stood up and left leaving a broody House with hopefully something to think about.

Much to everyone's disdain House brooded over Wren the rest of the work week and as a result PPTH had to deal with more snark than they had in the past eight months since Wren had been in the picture.

However despite what had gone down between Wren and him as if it were the most natural thing in the world when he left work on Friday he didn't head straight home instead he headed towards The Alcove. Knowing full well she didn't have to work tonight.

A little over two hours later House tapped his cane on Wren's door in his familiar knock and couldn't help but grin at the ecstatic little girl who opened the door.

"Where's your mom at," He asked as she wrapped her arms around his legs in a hug.

"Phone," Willow answered simply after moving aside to let him in.

As House limped inside he watched Wren pick up the phone.

"Hello," She said.

"I've been patiently waiting for you to make a mistake and you finally did," The cold and calculating voice of her ex-husband Devlin greeted.

Wren didn't say a word as it registered with her who it was.

"You should have never moved back home now I know where you are," Was his next statement.

And that was the one that sent shivers down her spine. One of her worst fears was coming true. After almost two years of trying to grow stronger and rebuild all he'd taken from her it was all crumbling due to one phone call.

House saw her pale and start to tremble and knew that something was indeed very wrong. Willow sensed it to and looked at him with fear.

"Willow go to your room I'll handle this," He said softly before moving over to Wren.

Willow did as he asked as House pried the phone away from Wren.

"Listen here," House said into the phone, "I think you made a mistake calling here and it would be unwise for you to call again because if you do. I promise I will hunt you down my self."

Without waiting for an answer he slammed the phone down and pulled a trembling Wren into his embrace. Awkwardly, because he wasn't used to being in this situation, he tried to comfort her. Somehow maneuvering them over to the couch he settled her in his arms and repeatedly rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back as she continued to sob and tremble.

Rather than speaking he just let her get it all out. Plus he didn't know what the hell to say anyway. He was so wrapped up with Wren that he didn't even notice several minutes later when Willow came and snuggled up against his other side.

A little while later when her sobs subsided House finally broke the silence by asking, "That was him wasn't it?"

Wren nodded in response letting out a sigh.

House wanted to tell them both he wouldn't let the bstard hurt them ever again. House wanted to promise them that he'd keep them safe; that he'd protect them. However all those promises involved commitment. A level of commitment he was still scared of.

"Thank you," Wren said softly finally lifting her head up from his shoulder.

"No need to," House replied, "We're almost even now. Each of us has seen each other at their worst."

Wren nodded once again before glancing at her now sleeping daughter on the other side of him. Without saying a word she pulled away, stood up and moved over to pick up Willow. Then carried her off to bed all the while remaining silent.

House watched as she carried Willow off grateful that he had been here. She was so strong the majority of her time that seeing her that fearful was a wake-up call. She needed someone; even more importantly she just might need him.

"I'm glad you decided to come. I was afraid you wouldn't," She admitted upon her return to the living room before settling back down beside him once again.

"So was I," He admitted before looking her over and asking, "Are you ok?"

Wren shrugged, "What he said stung. Partly because he's right. I was stupid enough to think he'd never bother me if I returned."

"No you weren't stupid," House argued, "You returned to the only place you ever truly felt safe, am I right?"

Wren nodded, "That's true and if I hadn't I would've never met you."

"Instead you would've met some other and much better guy," House remarked as he reached up to brush away a stray piece of hair.

"I don't think so," Wren replied adamantly as she reached up and placed her hand on his holding it against her temple, "You're a way better man than you let on."

"Let's just keep that between us," He quipped before he pulled her even closer to him and leaned down to kiss her.

"Greg," She whispered as she watched him lower his mouth to hers, "I…"

"I know," He said looking her in the eyes, "You don't have to say it."

And with that he lowered his lips fully down onto hers. Trying to let her know the best he could that he was getting closer to feeling the same way.

They should have known that that phone call was only the beginning. Instead of worrying about it though they tried to their best to forget over the next month. Instead they opted to enjoy each other and each day that passed without even realizing it they settled into a rhythm as though they were a couple.

Jasper himself probably witnessed how close they became the most from his post behind the bar at The Alcove. That's why when the devastating news arrived that Devlin was taking Wren to court for custody of Willow he decided to call House without a second thought.

"What's wrong?" House asked immediately after answering his cell phone.

"Is there anyway you could get away from work and come here," The older man asked.

"Why?" House asked.

"Wren needs you," He replied.

That's all House needed to hear, "I'll be there as soon as I can," He said before hanging up.

"Is every thing alright," Chase asked. He had witnessed the whole scene and something told him by the way House had literally jumped out his chair that something was wrong.

House just shook his head as he slipped on his leather jacket.

Chase nodded as he watched him limp towards the door, "I'll cover for you," He said just before House left his office.

Jasper was waiting for him outside as House pulled up and parked his bike.

"What's he done now?" House point blank as he approached Wren's uncle.

"He's filed for custody of Willow," Jasper answered.

House scoffed, "Like that's ever going to happen,"

"You and I both know that deep down. However the problem is the money he has can get you whatever you want," Jasper argued.

House nodded as they made their way inside where they found Wren eerily calm standing there holding the stack of papers that had just been delivered not to long ago. Her being that calm only meant one thing to House inside she was freaking out and any minute now she was going to fall apart.

"I'm going pick up Willow and take her back to our place," Jasper said to House as they stood just inside the door way. "Call me once you get her calmed down.

House nodded in response and continued making his way over to Wren as Jasper waved one more time at his niece before leaving.

"Wren," House said as he came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "It's okay I'm here."

Wren immediately jerked in reaction before leaning back against him softly saying, "He's trying to take my baby."

House took that opportunity to take the papers out her hand and set them on the table before turning her around. At this point the tears she'd been holding in began to fall.

"Shh," He said soothingly as he held her, "I promise you I won't let that happen."

Realizing what he had said she lifted her head up and looked at him before asking, "How are you going to do that?"

"Well first off," he quickly replied, "We're going to find you the best lawyer and fight this. Second off, if all else fells I'll get you and Willow out here and somewhere safe where he can't get to you."

"Greg I ran for too long that's why I came home," Wren argued.

"I know that but if that's what it comes down to then that's what you're going to do, alright," He insisted.

Wren nodded silently as she looked in his eyes. It was amazing to her despite everything that was going on now. She felt safe now that he was here, more than thankful for that she leaned up and kissed him softly before resting her head under his chin.

Eventually they moved to the couch and sat there silently for a bit before she finally dosed off. It was then that House disentangled himself from her in order to glance at the stack of papers he had set on the table earlier.

He glanced through them rather quickly until he found something that caught his eye. The name of the lawyer who was representing Wren's ex was name he was more than familiar with. Stacey Warner.

_What the hell?_

With purpose and anger in his uneven gait he made his way to the kitchen so he wouldn't disturb Wren before pulling out his cell phone and dialing his ex's phone number.

She answered immediately and as soon as he heard her say hello he laid into her.

"How the hell can you represent this a$$hole?" House asked immediately.

"Well hello to you to," She replied.

"Just answer the question," House barked back.

"Greg why do you care after I've represented you more than a few times," Stacey said finally replying to his question.

"Because this guy's a bigger a$$hole than me and that's saying a lot," House replied.

"How would you know?" Stacey asked intrigued now.

"Because his ex-wife is a friend of mine," House replied.

"A friend, that's a good one Greg you don't have any friends." Stacey scoffed, "You'll have to do better than that."

"Do I detect jealousy? Mark still not satisfying you enough," House snarked.

"Greg I'm not going there with you," Stacey said threatening to hang up.

"That's not why I called. I just thought you might want to know that abusive idiot did to make his wife take their kid and leave," House remarked before explaining.

"I'll take all you said under consideration," Stacey replied before hanging.

"Who were you?" Wren asked from the door way making her presence known.

"Your ex's lawyer," House replied as he held up the papers in his hand.

"That explains why you were talking about me," She replied her tone hinting that she wasn't particularly happy about it. "Besides how'd you know how to contact his lawyer, anyhow?"

"Recognized the name," House explained, "Besides considering she's my ex I know her very well."

Wren nodded and fixed herself a glass of wine before speaking, "Greg I'm sure you meant well, but I think it would be best if you stayed out of it from here on out. I don't need this situation to become anymore complicated."

"Sure thing," House replied knowing full well that would be a lot easier said than done.

Once they were back in the living room Wren looked at Greg wistfully before speaking, "Greg I've been thinking,"

"About what, us having sex," House snarked trying to lighten the mood.

"I assure you that hasn't been far from my mind but at this moment no. It's something a little more serious than that."

"Well out with it already," House prodded urging her on.

"I think whatever it is that's going on between us needs to stop, at least for right now," Wren said seriously.

"Oh I so you think you can just put me on hold and pick me back up when you need me?" House remarked.

"No I just know that I can't depend on you to fight this battle for me. I need to fight him alone and I don't think I can do that with you around," Wren argued looking genuinely hurt that he would think she'd be that cold hearted.

House just nodded urging her to continue.

"It's time for me to be strong and stand up to him. And as much as I enjoy being with you, you're a bit of a distraction," She said taking his hand in hers.

"I wouldn't think any less of you though if you wanted my help," House replied quietly then a little louder he said, "I mean if you need anything, even money just let me know."

"I know you wouldn't but I would. I depended on someone too much once and learned my lesson. Plus I can't let you fight this battle for me. It isn't yours to fight." Wren argued.

"So tonight's it then," House asked.

Wren nodded with a sad smile.

"Well I guess we should enjoy it then," He replied.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked coyly.

"I think you know," House replied as he took his free hand and caressed the curve of her neck before he grasped it and brought her lips to his gently.

Wren lost her self in the moment as his kiss grew more and more aggressive. This was exactly why she knew she was doing the right thing– cutting him out of her life. However for one last time she wanted to forget.

That's why with a moan of submission she slipped her hands under his t-shirt. Her hands blazed a trial of heat up to his chest causing him to moan this time as his body trembled underneath her touch.

With that they both pulled away long enough to each undress quickly. Once the task was complete House pushed her back until she lay flat on the couch instead of covering her body with his right away though he sat on the edge of the couch staring at her. Brandy every detail of her body to his memory. Who knew how long it would before he'd see it again.

Then without a final though he lowered his body over hers and buried his face in her neck. Kissing and nibbling he made his way down as she moaned her pleasure. Downward he continued until he found the hardened nub of her nipple.

After torturing that one for awhile he paid the other one some attention as one his hands came up between their bodies and tested her wetness. Finding her more than ready he pulled his hand away. His hand then covered with her juices traced her lips before his mouth crashed down on hers.

That act was more than erotic for them both; therefore without wasting anymore time he entered her swiftly and quickly. Moaning is pleasure into her mouth as her walls closed around him.

It didn't take them both long to cross over the threshold of ecstasy together. Afterwards they both lay their breathless and unable to move. Knowing full well that staying away from each other, from this, would prove to be more than a little difficult.

"You're amazing you know that," Wren said finally as they continued to just lay there.

House had conjured up the energy to pull a blanket over them but other then that remained just as they had before despite the ache that was vastly increasing in his leg. He knew that sooner or later he would have to move and take some vicodin; however, right now he didn't really care.

Unfortunately the phone ringing finally gave them the much needed excuse to pull apart.

As House redressed he watched Wren answer the phone and watched the instantaneous smile that formed when she realized it was her daughter.

"Hi sweetie," She said, "Yes I'm ok in fact you can tell Uncle Jasper to bring you home anytime now."

With that said she hung up and headed towards her bedroom with clothes in hand. Returning not too much later dressed in a tank top and a pair of sweats she settled against Greg who was flipping through channels.

"Hey Willow tree, what's up?" House asked greeting the little girl when she arrived about a half hour later.

"Not much," She answered, "Just worried about Mama."

House nodded, "She's alright she just got some bad news today that's all."

"What's the news," Willow asked curiously.

House glanced over at Wren real quick who gave him a nod before answering, "Your loser of a father is trying to take you away from you mother."

The look of fear that came across her little face was almost too much for House so with that in mind he ran a hand before saying, "Hey your mom isn't going to let that happen, ok."

Willow nodded slowly before leaning into her mother's arms.

After a few minutes of silence Willow lifted her head up and said something that shook both adults to the core, "I wish Greg was my Daddy."

House looked away unsure of what to do and knowing full well that this being his last night here for who knows how long. When he finally looked back at Wren he gave her a look that said, "You're telling her" and with that he turned and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Alone**

The next morning woke up early on purpose for maybe the first time in his life. He knew after everything that had happened last night that a long goodbye would be too painful for Willow. That's why he left before both of them awoke leaving only a quick note saying:

**Wren,**

**Tell the kid I said to take care and if you or her need anything give me a call.**

**Greg,**

Even just as surprising was where he headed once he arrived back in Princeton. Instead of going home to his apartment and catching some more shuteye, he headed to work. Arriving not only on time but early for the first time since he began working at PPTH. Unbeknownst to everyone House kept a change of clothes in office for those times he spent mulling over a case.

The way he saw it was he could shower at work and keep himself distracted. Hoping for a new case, yet another first for Gregory House.

"House is that you?" Curious Cameron asked after walking into the Diagnostics office and seeing a light coming from her boss's office.

"What?" House yelled as if him being there wasn't that big of a deal.

"Nothing just shocked to see you here this early, especially after Chase said you had to leave early." Cameron answered.

"Well I took care of everything yesterday. Just go on as normal pretend I'm not here," House remarked before slipping in the ear buds from his Ipod and turning it on.

Cameron just nodded and walked off to make coffee. Something was definitely wrong. For one he was here way too early and secondly he wasn't full of his usual snark.

House continued listening to his Ipod until he knew it was about time for Wilson to arrive.

_Time to bug him_

And with that in mind House headed off to the oncologist's office.

"How about breakfast?" House asked just as Wilson approached the door to his office.

"House what are you doing here?" Wilson asked as he unlocked his office.

"Can't a guy come to work on time without everyone hounding him?" House replied.

"In your case no because that would be like hell freezing over." Wilson replied. Then after setting his stuff down he turned and looked at House before asking, "So what'd you do screw things up with Wren?"

"No, it wasn't me this time. It was her ex-husband filling for custody and her breaking it up with me," House replied before turning and limping as quickly as he could out the door.

Apparently coming here was a mistake. All the damn idiots couldn't leave him alone.

House was on his way back from the cafeteria when Cuddy cut him off and said, "I hope the reason why you left work yesterday was important, considering you never came back."

"It was Wren; she was in the mood and had to have me right away. She jumped by bones as soon as I walked in," House snarked.

"I'm sure that's not the case although I can just see you leaving work for sex. Not with her though. She's got a bit more class than that." Cuddy responded.

House rolled his eyes, "Oh like I really missed anything here, unless of course the girls popped out of that blouse you were wearing yesterday."

House then walked off leaving a curious Cuddy behind. His snark was still there, but it wasn't as exaggerated as it usually was. The bite was still there it just wasn't as sharp.

It didn't surprise Wren when she woke and found Greg gone. It was just like him to leave without saying goodbye; especially under the circumstances. Still nonetheless it hurt and made her think that she had inadvertently hurt him as well. That was never her intention; however, she knew that she had to do this on her own. She had to prove herself that she was truly her own woman now.

"He's gone isn't he?" Willow asked perceptively as she ate breakfast. Shooting her mother one the looks she'd given her all night, last night. Willow indeed wasn't happy with her decision and had no qualms letting her no it.

"Yes he is now let's get you ready for school," Wren answered hoping school would be the distraction her daughter needed.

Meanwhile today Wren would be getting herself a lawyer. Something she knew the sooner she did the better off she'd be.

As soon as she dropped her daughter at school she headed to meet her Aunt Jess. Her Aunt knew some lawyers and had offered to steer her in the right direction.

"How are you, sweetheart," Her aunt asked after giving her a hug.

"I'm good just need some reassurance that I'm doing the right thing," Wren replied.

"Hmm… I have a feeling this isn't anything to deal with the approaching custody battle," Aunt Jess remarked.

Wren shook her head, "No I broke things off with Greg, and I figured it would be best with everything that's going on."

"You do what you think is best, although I don't think Greg would be a bad thing to have around during all of this."

"I know I just don't want to fall into that trap of depending on a guy again." Wren agreed because her aunt was right he would be a great guy to have around. In fact he always was despite his rough exterior.

With no new case to occupy his mind House actually willingly went to the clinic. However that wasn't enough to stop him, he kept wanting to reach for his phone. Kept wanting to call Wren and pester her until she agreed to call off this whole stupid idea.

Then he'd tell himself that would be stupid and weak. Therefore in the end he always flipped the phone back closed and force his mind to think about something else.

By the end of the day he actually invited Wilson over not quite ready to face his apartment alone. Like it or not he was used to the presence of Wren and Willow there. Being alone with those memories was the last thing he wanted. What he wanted was distraction; hopefully Wilson would get the hint and provide him with that without psychoanalyzing him.

Luckily Wilson sensed what House needed and did provide him with all the distraction he needed. That night they tossed back a few beers, watched a monster truck rally, and had their first guy night in quite awhile.

Meanwhile with the help of her aunt Wren found a lawyer before she picked Willow up from school. Felicia Roberts was a no-nonsense lawyer, who had been trying cases similar to Wren's for about 10 years now. Tall, slim, and blonde as far as looks went she was the complete opposite of Wren. However her frank attitude that she would help Wren keep custody of her daughter was what sealed the deal.

After a brief meeting they arranged to meet again tomorrow to discuss the case in further detail. With that all settled Wren left to pick up her daughter.

And of course to know surprise the first thing Willow asked about was Greg. She'd had an exciting day at school and wanted to tell him about it. Wren had been reluctant but she finally relented and let her call.

Unfortunately she hadn't gotten an answer. Damn him she had realized in the beginning that he had had a bad habit of not answering the phone. However it had let up over time. If it was one of them he usually answered, tonight wasn't the case though. Maybe it had something to do with what she'd done. She really didn't know. All she knew was that it hurt her to see Willow so disappointed.

As a result she spent most of the night trying to cheer her daughter up. Let her watch Disney movies until her bedtime, let her choose dinner. Her choice was pizza of course.

Despite everything it was a good night. Much like the night the two of them had spent together long before Greg had come into their lives.

"I'll be honest with you," Felicia Roberts replied the next day during their meeting, "The only thing we're really fighting is his money. If we didn't have that we wouldn't be here right now."

Wren nodded knowing all too well just how true that was. Billups money could by you anything in Manhattan.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me," Felicia asked. "He's going to try and make you look bad. I need to know if he has any ammo."

"Well there the fact that I live above a bar, but I've already told you about that, other than that there's…" With that said she proceeded to tell Felicia about Greg.

When Wren was done Felicia said, "Well since he's already called you we do have the option of countersuing him for harassment and battery."

"If that's what it takes," Wren agreed, "I'll do anything to keep my daughter."

"Good were in agreement then. I'll do everything I can." Felicia replied.

"Thank you," Wren said gratefully.

"Now since most of this case is going to be fought in Manhattan and Willow's in school I'm assuming you have someone that can take care of her." Felicia said next after jotting another couple of things down.

"Yeah my Aunt, whom you met yesterday, and my Uncle," Wren answered.

"Alright let's just go over fees once again. Then I'll draw up the papers and be in touch once a court date is set."

Partly because the battery was dead and mostly because he'd wanted to House had turned off his cell phone. Therefore he hadn't gotten Willow's message until the next morning.

House felt bad, a strange feeling for him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Willow and from the disappointment in her voice during the message it sounded as though he had.

House waited until another boring day at work had practically ended and till he knew Willow was home from school before returning her phone call.

"Hey you should have tried my home phone," House said in greeting to Wren when she answered the phone.

"I know but I always try you cell phone first; you tend to answer it more." Wren replied.

"That's true," House admitted, "How's it going by the way?"

"Great, I have a lawyer now, expensive but worth it."

"That's good,' House replied, "Now what do the kid want?"

"I think she just wanted to tell you about her day at school, hold on I'll hand the phone over to her. She's practically begging to talk to you," Wren answered and with that she handed the phone over to her daughter.

"Greg," The five year old's excited voice asked.

"Yeah it's me what'd you want kiddo?" House replied.

Willow then proceeded to tell him all about her day at school.

"Good job," House replied when she was finished, "I already knew you were that smart it's about time they figured it out. Now be good and I promise to answer the phone from now on."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Prologue:**

Sometimes it was still hard to believe that it had been over two years since she'd left Devlin. At times it felt like a life time ago because of how much she'd grown since then. She'd been determined to never be that woman again the minute she'd left the house that night and even more determined the minute she'd left the city.

Other times it felt just like yesterday. Making her still wonder if she'd ever be free of him. And from the looks of things at the moment it didn't like she would.

That determination may have been her downfall; however, that and the fact she was so sure he'd find them and drag them back. Stress like that only results in something bad and the case was no different for her self.

It was three months after she left that the stress of being on the run caught up to her. She and Willow had been in Ridgefield, CT, staying with an old girlfriend from college, for most of that time.

They were getting up to leave the restaurant where they'd had breakfast when it happened. She collapsed. Definitely a wakeup call. Although she'd actually eaten that morning it hadn't been enough considering her lack of appetite as of lately. As a result she collapsed, scaring both herself and Willow, and ended up in the hospital. She spent the next two days roughly in the hospital on IV fluids and injections to help her body get some much needed sleep.

After a quick call from her doctor her aunt and uncle had arrived and remained until they were sure she was fine.

With the upcoming custody battle and Wren didn't want that to happen again. However she knew being back in the city, surrounded by Devlin and company would be hell. The chances were more than high.

**Chapter 12: The Battle Begins**

About a week later Felicia called with the court date. It would be roughly a month from then and the closer it got the more the anxiety she was feeling deep down grew. Keeping in mind what happened before she tried to take care of herself. However she was fighting a losing battle. Sleep was the first thing to start going. Instead when she closed her eyes she had nightmarish flashbacks to the past with Devlin and dreams about what would happen if Devlin won custody. Little by little on that note her appetite waned. Her aunt, her uncle, even Willow noticed it but all their prodding's and attempts to stop it while they still could failed.

When it came time for her to head to Manhattan her Aunt Jess said, "Promise me you'll take care of your self,"

Wren just nodded and hugged her daughter once again.

"I mean it," her Aunt continued, "Otherwise I'm coming with you."

"I promise besides I've been eating sleeping better the last few days. I'll be fine," Wren said as she gave aunt a reassuring hug.

It was indeed true she had been doing better. It was a forced effort on her part but nonetheless she was doing better.

Today was their second day in court. Both days had been a back and forth battle. Both she and her lawyer had known Devlin would make it an ugly fight and he had. He'd already used the fact that she lived above a bar saying, "It wasn't appropriate place for his daughter to be raised."

_Like he really cared. Like growing up being ignored and controlled by her father and grandparents would be so much better._

At the end of the first day she'd been approached by her further in-laws, who looked at her with their usual scrutiny and said, "Leaving wasn't a smart thing to do. We hope you realize that now."

Today Wren found herself despising Devlin's lawyer and Greg's ex, how ironic in away.

_What had he ever seen in her?_

Here she was in court calling him a drug addict and it wasn't appreciate for her to have her daughter around him.

_If only she could see how good he was with Willow. She'd probably be surprised. And it was practically her fault he was so dependent on vicodin anyways. She allowed them to cut his leg, after all._

Wren was glad when the hearing was adjourned. Her concentration had been off all day. She knew damn well she should ate something this morning, but like an idiot she hadn't.

With that she stood up and that's the last thing she remembered before the room started spinning and everything went black.

"So I've heard this isn't the first time this has happened," House said several hours later.

Wren hadn't really been awake for very long during that time and was just now really coming awake confused upon hearing Greg's voice she asked, "Greg? What… What are you doing here?"

"Your uncle called me after your little stunt today, I've been here about an hour," House replied.

"Oh, well look good," Wren responded.

"Can't say the same for you, Jesus Christ Wren, what the hell is wrong with you? This may very well be the stupidest thing you've done since I've known you,"

"Greg…" Wren said trying but she was quickly cut off.

"No, don't talk just listen," House said, "You know this doesn't really look for you. Hell in their minds if can't take care of your self then you have no business taking care a kid."

Completely caught up in all the thoughts running trough his mind he continued to let loose on her, unaware that she was beginning to cry.

"On a brighter note you're lucky you ended up just collapsing and getting a concussion. It could've been a lot worse. You could have a heart attack or an infection. And with your immune system being compromised like is you could've died from that infection. Then what would've happened to Willow? Did you even think about that?"

When he finally got out all he'd wanted to say to her since finding out what had happened he realized she was crying. Moving closer over to the bed he took her much smaller hand in his before speaking in a much calmer tone, "Shh… Wren it's alright I'll shut up. Just stop crying that isn't going to help you right now."

Wren nodded and after a few minutes she calmed all the way down. House remained standing by the edge of the bed and with her hand still in his he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead just before she drifted back off to sleep.

At that same time Wren's aunt and uncle returned with Willow, whom they'd taken to get something eat. As House sat back down in the chair Willow handed him the food they'd brought back for him.

"How's she doing," Jess asked.

"She just drifted back off," House replied before taking a bite out of his Reuben.

Jasper smiled internally beside his wife. Hoping whatever Greg had said had gotten through to his niece who was now sleeping peacefully. Even if it was from the meds.

Around 10 pm Wren's aunt and uncle decided to head to the hotel room they had gotten and after a little persuasion House convinced Willow to go with them. Reassuring her that he would stay and watch over her mom trough out the night.

Wren woke up once again about two hours after they left to House playing his PSP.

"Hey," he said as he switched off his game, "I sent the three of them to get some sleep."

"Good," Wren replied, "You should of gone yourself sitting in that chair can't be good for your leg."

House shook his head, "My leg's fine, just focus on getting better. Feeling any better by the way?"

Wren nodded.

"Cool cause I'd just like you to that I'd known this was going to happen I would have never agreed to stay away," Was House's response.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're not a mind reader," Wren quipped.

"I know but it really sucks, that would be such a cool skill," House quipped right back before coming serious again. "Well since this is what happened I'm revoking my agreement to stay away."

The way he said it made it sound so simple and so final. "Are you going to be my personal doctor?" She asked.

"Well from the looks of things you definitely need one. I'm just going to make sure you take care of yourself enough to keep your kid; since you seem to be doing such a lousy job," House answered.

"Greg I know, so lay off the lectures, alright. I'm not proud of this and I know I need to take better care of myself," Wren said her light grey eyes clouding over in anger.

"Then do it," House argued.

"Greg, you don't understand it's not that simple," Wren argued right back.

"Your right I don't understand," House agreed, "Why don't you explain it to me."

Wren shook her head. She was too tired to get into a full fledge argument with him and part of her didn't feel she had to explain herself to him. "Greg I can't."

Sensing what she was leaving left unsaid House said, "I would've thought after everything we've been through together you'd feel differently, but whatever."

Turning to look at him better she said, "Greg I just don't want to do this right now. The more we talk about this the more were going to fight, let's just agree to disagree, ok."

With a nod House relented once again, "Get some rest."

"You too," Wren said as she scooted over and pointed to the empty space beside her.

When she'd first made the gesture he'd shaken his head no stating that he was going to stay up a little while longer. However sometime during the night he'd taken her up on the offer and maneuvered himself into the empty space beside her. Pressing his bad leg in between hers he let the warmth of her body seep into it finally relaxing enough to drift off asleep.

That's how Wren's aunt and uncle along with Willow found the two of them the next morning; him curled around her with one arm draped around her waist.

Sensing their presence not long after they arrived House slowly came awake, "Hey," He greeted as he pulled away from Wren.

"Good morning," Willow greeted as happily towards him. She was really happy to see her mom and Greg together again. It gave her hope that maybe he was back for good.

"Same to you Willow tree," House said as he picked her up and sat her next to him on the bed.

It was that commotion that woke Wren up as she instinctively turned over and wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"Mama are you all better now?" Willow asked as she snuggled into Wren.

"Not quite yet," The doctor in House answered for Wren, "But she certainly looks better than she did yesterday. I'm going to go see if we can get her out of here."

And with that said he was gone.

They did indeed let her go home that afternoon and about four hours later they had Wren settled in her hotel room. Since it was the weekend House decided to stay and doctor her. He had resolved himself to making sure that she was well enough for court on Monday. Well enough to get back into the fight and win the battle.

Wren's Aunt and Uncle spent one more night up there with Willow who between missing her mother and wanting to make sure she was ok had pleaded with them to do so. They left her on Sunday afternoon in House's care.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Back in the Fight**

When Monday morning came Wren was indeed well enough for court. Therefore House gave her a kiss for good luck and one final pep talk before saying good bye and heading back to Princeton.

He knew he was going to be even later than usual for work today; however as you can imagine he really didn't give a damn. Cuddy could yell and holler all she wanted because House knew she never backed up what she said when it came to him.

Wren left for court not long after Greg said goodbye partly happy because of the kiss he'd given her and mostly apprehensive about what was going to down in court today. In other words how bad was Devlin going to make her look today, after all he now had more fuel to use.

"Good to see you back on your feet," Wren's lawyer Felicia greeted as soon as Wren approached her outside the courtroom.

A minute later she continued by saying, "I don't think I have to tell you how bad what happened look's for you. I have a feeling you've already been told it more than once.

Wren nodded knowing she'd at least been told it two or three times by Greg alone.

"Alright you just need to make sure it doesn't happen again while I work you out of this hole you dug," Felicia replied.

"Sounds like a plan," wren murmured before they walked into the courtroom.

Sure enough they did indeed bring up what had happened on Friday. Greg had been right they made it sound in her opinion far worse than it was. Thus making her look like a horrible parent.

When it came time for Felicia to speak her words were simple, "Your honor I would like to take in to consideration how stressful this has been for my client. Being back in the city she left with her daughter, being back around the man that she divorced, and being fearful of losing her daughter."

"Well you're later than usual, "Wilson said in greeting when House finally came into his office.

"What the hell have you been sitting waiting on me," House asked with a glare. "Besides I've been in New York City all weekend."

"Wait a minute isn't that where Wren's at right now, I thought you guys were over?" Wilson asked.

"Well you thought wrong," House answered being purposely vague.

Wilson just nodded before picking up something from House's desk, "By these arrived for you I signed for them."

House nodded and took them. He had a feeling he knew what they were even before he had them out of the envelope. Sure enough, he was right.

"Damn it," House muttered as soon as his suspicions about the papers were confirmed.

"What is it?" Wilson asked who had stayed to what was in the envelope out of curiosity.

"Looks like I'll be back where I was this weekend soon." House answered.

"Does Stacy really think that you'll testify against Wren?" Wilson asked.

"Apparently," House replied, "And according to this I don't have a choice."

Wilson just shook his head and in disbelief this was becoming more and more like a soap opera. With that final thought he left figuring House was going to want some time to brood over this new development.

House was still sitting in his office around 5pm stewing over the papers in his hand. He'd debated calling Stacy once again but soon realized he was way too pissed to that now. Knowing his luck he'd say something stupid and she'd use against Wren.

Seriously though, what the hell was she thinking? There was no way in hell he was going to be the reason Wren lost custody of Willow because if that happened one thing was for certain; he'd lose them both. And like it or not there was no denying that that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

With those thoughts in mind he picked up his cell, kicked up his feet and dialed Wren's number.

"Didn't think I'd hear from you so soon," Wren greeted when she answered her cell phone not too long after getting back to her hotel room. Another long grueling day in court was over and a phone call from his was just what she needed.

"Yeah well it looks like you'll be seeing me again real soon," House greeted back.

Noting the hint of anger in his voice Wren asked, "What do you mean? Please tell me it's not what I think it is."

"Wish I could, but according to the papers I received today they want me in court." House replied.

"But Greg you haven't even known us for a year, that doesn't make any sense," Wren replied.

"My point exactly, then there's the fact that they think my testimony would help them because it won't. There's no way in hell I'm going to help that btard get custody of Willow."

"Thanks Greg I never doubted that for a minute and I'm sorry you're getting dragged into this," Wren remarked, "It's the last thing I want. That's why I broke things off between us in the first place."

"I know, plus knowing what I know about him I'm liable to clobber him right there in court and that certainly won't help you."

"I know but it would be pretty funny," Wren replied letting out a much needed laugh.

House joined her in laughter for a minute or two before saying, "I know an even better way to take your mind off of everything."

"Greg do I even want to know what you're talking about?" Wren replied.

Grinning House said, "Let's just put it this way I bet it's something you've never done before."

"Care to enlighten me then," Wren said teasingly.

"Sure no problem, just tell me what your wearing," House replied.

"Greg have you lost your mind?" Wren asked when it dawned on her what he was talking about.

"Well according to most people that happened long before we met," House replied.

"How about we save that for another time. Right now all I want to do is take a long hot bath." Wren said.

"Alright I'll let you go, but for the record that was just wrong. Then again it does leave some interesting visuals in my head," House quipped before hanging up and heading home for the evening.

The next couple of days flew by. House was able to immerse himself in a case. It wasn't an extremely difficult one; however, it was enough to take his mind off of Stacy's latest stunt.

On Thursday just as House was leaving work her received a call form Wren's uncle, "What's wrong?" He greeted out of habit. Jasper didn't usually call him unless something was wrong.

"Nothing, actually," The older man responded, "I've just got a little girl who's out of school tomorrow that wants to ask you something"

House grinned into the phone because he had a feeling he knew what this was about. "Go ahead put her on."

"Greg," Willow said as soon as she came on the line, "Can I spend the day with you tomorrow?"

"Well it wouldn't be that much fun kiddo, I have to work," House replied.

"So," Willow said as she continued prodding.

"Alright," House agreed, "Put your uncle back on the line."

Once they finalized everything and Jasper agreed to bring her up tonight House hung up.

_God what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I tell this little girl no?_

That night they ordered pizza and ate it while they watched Sponge Bob and General Hospital. Well more like they attempted to watch the soap but House spent most of the time explaining everyone and everything on the show to the little girl, who was much too curious for her own good.

Around 11pm they were both asleep on the couch and Willow's little head rested comfortably on his chest.

Later on the next morning Wilson watched House limp in with some company. After being greeted by Willow Wilson asked, "What brings you back here?"

Willow rolled her eyes in exasperation before saying, "I missed you Uncle Jimmy."

"Hey what about me?" House teased.

"I missed you too," Willow replied with a grin before running off a head to the elevator.

"So you're playing babysitter today?" Wilson asked.

"No I kidnapped her," House snarked before limping off after the little girl.

House took advantage of having Willow there with him and took her with him when he talked to Cuddy about getting out work Monday to be in court. Turned out for him it was a smart move because she gave him the day off without any hassle and even shook her head at what Stacy was doing.

After work that day House took Willow back to Wren's and Uncle's and even went to The Alcove for a bit but it just wasn't the same without Wren performing, so after a drink or two he left; deciding he'd go ahead and head up to Manhattan.

Even though it was late when he finally arrived in the city he decided to head on up to Wren's hotel room. It just didn't make since to get his own when he could crash with her. Plus it was a hell of a lot cheaper and if there was one thing about House most people knew it was if he could get out of paying for something then he would.

With a groan Wren came awake looked at the clock and saw it was 2am.

_Who the hell's knocking on the door this late?_

Wren shook her head at him once she had the door open but let him in anyway.

"Why are here so early? Court isn't until Monday," Wren asked as she shut and relocked the door.

"I was bored and knew you missed me," House replied as he sat his bag down.

"Awfully sure of that aren't we?" Wren quipped despite not being fully awake.

"Yeah I am, now come here," House replied back as he wrapped an arm around her.

Wren settled her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him as well.

They stayed like that for a few moments before House whispered in her ear, "I went to The Alcove tonight after I dropped Willow off and it wasn't the same without you there performing."

"Is that why you came here?" Wren asked lifting her head up to look at him.

He nodded before kissing her softly. Without a word when they pulled a part he followed her to bed. They didn't make love that night instead they just kissed, caressed and cuddle each other before falling asleep in each others arms.

Sunday they spent together having fun in the city, they took a walk through Central Park stopping to rest every now and then when House's leg a bit. After that House took Wren out to lunch because he could tell although she was taking better care of her self she still wasn't eating properly. She was still much too skinny for his liking.

That evening once again they slept in each others arms. Each a bit weary and ready for tomorrow.

"Are you ready?" House asked as he and Wren walked into the courthouse.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Wren answered as they approached her lawyer outside the courtroom.

"Good morning," Felicia said to them both looking more than professional in her black suit.

They both nodded in response before Felicia turned to House and said, "Do me a favor and do your best to stay calm on the stand ok."

House gave her a slight nod and mentally told himself to do just that stay calm. To tell himself that although it might be fun bashing that bstard ex of Wren's with a cane would only make things worse.

Stacy gave him a once over at them as they filed in before quickly looking away.

"This is going to be a long day," House leaned over and whispered to Wren as they sat down.

Wren just nodded. It just might be the longest one yet.

Roughly about ten minutes later the judge entered the court room and called for order. Not too long after that House was brought up to the stand and Stacy began questioning him.

It was no surprise to anyone that she asked him about his vicodin use and although he tried his best to behave his response was, "I take them to manage the pain, remember? After all it's because of you I'm in constant pain."

After telling him that was irrelevant Stacy continued. Once she was done House turned to the judge and asked if he could say something when the judge agreed House spoke what he'd been wanting to say since he'd found out he was going to be apart of this whole mess. "I'm sure you know to me it doesn't make any since that I'm here but since I am I want to get this off my chest. When I first met Willow she was so shy skittish and scared around me that it was unnerving. When I asked her mother why, do you know what she told me? She told me that her father had never treated her well. That's why she was scared of me."

The judge listened intently what he had to say and urged him on. So House proceeded, "I found out later on what he'd done to her. That he'd shaken her awake, that he yanked her out of bed, and eventually flung her across the room. So you see it's obvious to me Willow's with the right parent."

And with that said House limped off the stand surprisingly everyone in the room including Wren when he paused to kiss her before limping completely out of the court room.

Wren was stunned by the fact by he had kissed her right there in court. Then again there was almost always a reason he did what he did. In this instance she was sure he'd done it to provoke Devlin and from the look on his face it had worked. The look was one of anger and embarrassment and was that a little jealousy mixed in as well? Ha! He was jealous that she'd found someone else.

Court continued just for a little while longer before it was adjourned for the day. Devlin and his lawyer were the first to leave. Wren meanwhile stayed behind to talk to Felicia.

House was sitting there on a bench outside the courtroom when he heard Devlin approach him.

"What do you want?" House asked menacingly as the shorter man glared up at him. With a look that was apparently supposed to be intimidating.

_Man this guy doesn't know me does he? I'm the king of intimidating looks so if he thinks this will work on me he's even stupider than I thought._

Taking a deep breath House spoke, "Between you and me that might have worked on the Wren you married and everyone else but it doesn't work on me. So when the judge let's willow stay with Wren it would be in your favor if you stay away from them."

Devlin didn't say a word; he just turned and walked off.

That's what Wren saw when she walked out of the court room. "What was that about?" She asked.

"A little man talk," House replied, "Now let's get the hell of here."

And with that he put his hand on her arm and they headed out of the courthouse.

They didn't say a word to each other until they got back to the hotel. Once they were in Wren's hotel room she kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" House asked with a grin.

"It was a thank you for what you said today," Wren replied grinning back at him.

"I meant it, you're a great mom and he doesn't deserve her or you for that matter. Then again neither do I," House said truthfully in response.

"You're far more deserving than you realize," Wren whispered before kissing him again.

"I am how about you show me just how much," House whispered back when she pulled away.

Wren just smiled in response as she slipped his jacket off. Why not? It had been so long since they were last together on that level. Almost two months she missed his touch, the smell of him, the look in his eyes when he knew she was about to come. Denying yourself something you want more than anything is hard work and even if it was just for a little while she wanted to stop denying what she felt for this man standing before her. With that in mind she began to unbutton her suit jacket.

House stood there and watched as she slowly unbuttoned the three buttons on the suit jacket revealing the teal lacey camisole underneath. Stepping closer House fingered the straps of the camisole as he recaptured her mouth with his.

Still kissing they slowly maneuvered to the bed; once they were there Wren pushed him onto the bed and pulled away to remove the rest of her clothing.

House watched her as he began stripping off his clothes as well. Once they were both completely nude Wren straddled him and pulled his head down to her breasts.

House quickly latched onto one her rosy nipples tugging on it roughly with his teeth causing Wren to hiss as her breath caught.

House continued laving attention that one before kissing his way over and giving her other nipple the same treatment.

Meanwhile Wren reached her hand down and caressed his erection which was pressing against her before guiding it inside her.

Lifting his head up House watched her face, completely mesmerized, as she rode him. Meeting her thrust for thrust it didn't take him long to reach his release it had been way too damn long.

--Hi sadly this story is just about over one more chapter and the epilogue to follow this. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading

Sami,


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Final Decisions**

"Why are you so good to my daughter and I?" Wren asked later on after the two lovers had dosed for a bit in each others arms.

"Don't ask me," House replied, "I don't recognize the person I am half the time around you two."

"You keep saying that," Wren remarked as she ran a hand through his hair. "You honestly don't think you're a good person do you?"

"It's not that exactly, it's that I've tried hard for so long not to be a good person," House answered honestly internally shaking his head at himself. Yet another thing that was different when he was around her; he was more honest with her than he was with himself. "It always seemed easier to me that way. If I didn't care no one or nothing could hurt me."

"Is this all because of your dad and Stacy or something else?" Wren asked unsure that he would even answer.

Surprising her once again he did, "It would be simple if I could blame it all on them. However my dad and are too much alike in some ways; when I was growing up neither one us would bend or budge. He wanted me to do things his way – the only way he knew how. I wanted to do things my way and fought him from the moment I figured out how. My mom no matter how much I wanted her too it wouldn't have done her any good to step in because neither one of us would have compromised."

"And Stacy?" Wren prodded after a moment or two of silence.

House sighed before answering, "I'm not going to lie I think we really loved each other in the beginning. However it was impulsive on both our parts and we found out the hard way that neither of us handled spontaneity well. By the time we realized we'd rushed in too fast neither one of knew how to end it. The infarction and its aftermath were what made everything come unglued. And it's just like with my dad the logic in me understands why she did what she did in a way; however I can't find it in me to forgive her. Same with my dad, that's why it's easier for me to just not talk to him. I actually tried with Stacy a little over 2 years ago to see if I could and found out the hard way I couldn't."

Wren listened as he continued, as he told her about the affair. When he was finished she kissed him and they proceeded to make love once again.

"I don't want to," House mumbled against her neck a few minutes after it was over.

"What, Greg?" Wren asked as her hand brushed up and down his back soothingly.

"I've got to leave and I don't want to," He replied a little louder this time as he lifted his head up.

"I know," Wren responded, "It's almost over now so it won't be long till I can leave this place behind once and for all, at least that's what I hope."

"Well I know you're going to get your wish so don't worry about it. After you get it, we'll talk about us ok?" House said reassuring her.

Wren nodded before he kissed her one more time then rolled off the bed and began to redress.

After he was redressed and a few lingering kisses he finally left and headed back to Princeton.

On his way to Princeton House's mind swarmed with thoughts. He told her once this was all over they would talk; "talk about us" were the exact words he used. That meant he'd admitted to him and her that there was an us. However what did that really mean? Did that mean he was willing to be in a real relationship with Wren? Was he ready to except the responsibilities of what that meant? Damn there was quite a lot to think about and not a enough time to do it in.

House arrived home at his place in time to get roughly five hours of sleep before going to work. Well more like three by the time you take into account how long it took him to get his leg to quit hurting enough to sleep.

Wren lay there where they had just made love after he left. His smell still lingered in the room and it was comforting. The scent musky, male and a hint of something that was uniquely him made her feel safe. And on a deeper level it made her feel loved and cherished as well. It wasn't too long after he left that she fell in the most peaceful sleep she'd had in awhile.

Wren spent the next two days waiting to here the judge's decision; two days on edge yet somewhat calm as an aftereffect of her time with Greg after his testimony.

Still on Thursday when her and Felicia walked into the court room to hear the judges decision she was nervous. And the smug look on Devlin's face didn't appease any of her nerves. He thought he had this in the bag; the only thing she could do at this point was hope that he was wrong.

When the judge entered she felt a sigh of relief rise in her; this was finally going to over one way or another.

After they were reseated the judge cleared his throat before delivering his decision. "After careful deliberation I've made my decision. It seems to me that the child in question, Willow is in very good hands with her mother. Therefore that's where she will remain. Full custody of Willow will remain in tact for Ms. Adams and Mr. Billups from what I've heard it would very wise of you to leave both your ex-wife and daughter alone."

Relief rushed through Wren's veins like a waterfall. He wasn't going to get anywhere near her little girl. This was finally over. Hugging Felicia she whispered, "Thank you for everything."

"No problem, congratulations. You can go home to your daughter now," Felicia replied.

"I know I can't wait," Wren admitted as she stood up and made her way of the courtroom.

As she did she felt Devlin's glare and anger pierce her back. It was just enough to make her put her guard despite her happiness. She knew the sooner she got out the city the better. The better her chances were avoiding his wrath of anger.

Immediately when she arrived back to her hotel room she began to pack. Eager to get back home and share the good news; particularly with her daughter. With this news her little could go back to being just that a little girl and not have to worry about being taken away from her mother.

She was just zipping up her bag when there was a knock on the door and even before she answered it she knew it was. It was just like Devlin to show up here.

She almost decided not to answer it but then on the second thought she knew this was something she needed, closure. She needed to tell him to go to hell and stand up to him face to face for once. With that in mind she opened the door.

"Leaving without saying good once again, that seems to be habit for you," Devlin greeted with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"What do you want, it's over you lost ok," Wren replied back.

"I want you and my daughter. I want you both back. You know you missed the life we once had," Devlin said with an almost pleading tone to his voice.

"No Devlin I've moved on. I'm not the same girl you once knew," Wren said evenly praying that he would just leave and knowing at the same time he wouldn't.

"What's this doctor guy have that I don't," Devlin continued, "He can't give you the life I gave you. The life you were meant for."

"You really want to know; fine I'll tell you he gives me freedom. He let's me be me and loves me for it. You never did, you had to recreate me in your image to love me and even then you stopped." Wren replied.

Devlin rolled his eyes and let out an exasperating sigh, "Yeah well just wait till he gets tired of you. You never could satisfy me and I doubt you can satisfy him," He paused and moved closer to her grabbing her by the waist, "That is unless he's taught you a thing or two, lord knows I tried."

Wren tried to push him away and wasn't having any luck. However when her cell phone rang he shoved her aside and picked it up answering the call him self. As she tried to get herself up off the ground and formulate a plan to get the hell out of here, she heard just enough of his conversation to know that it was Greg on the other line, "Listen here she's mine and she's coming back to me, get lost."

Grabbing her purse while he was still distracted by the phone she tried to make her way to the door. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough because he moved quickly after hanging up and grabbed her arm dragging her back into the room.

"Devlin just let me go and I won't call the cops," Wren said trying once again to reason with him.

"No you're not going anywhere and neither am I till you show me what he's taught you," Devlin said as he pushed back against the wall. "I want to see if your any better than you were since you've probably been screwing guys left and right since you left."

With that said he lowered his mouth to hers and gripped her waist tighter. She stood rigid still for a moment not believing that this was happening once again. This was exactly why she'd left him in the first place and with that in mind she began to fight him. Surprising not only him but herself when raised her knee up and connected with a blow right between his knees.

All that happened next was a blur, someone must have heard the commotion because hotel security made it's way into the room and informed her that the police had been called. Not long after they arrived she gave her statement and they escorted Devlin off.

"Are you ok?" One of the security guards asked.

Wren nodded, "I just want to get of here and head home."

The security guard nodded and helped her to her car.

As she drove out of the city she prayed that Greg hadn't taken what Devlin had said to heart because all she wanted to was go straight into his arms and have him hold her till she felt safe.

Wren was a good ways out of the city before it dawned on her that she should at least call Greg and let him know she was ok. Knowing him like she did he was probably angry with worry right about now. With that in mind she picked up and dialed. All she got though was his answering machine so after leaving a quick message that she was ok she hung up and went back to concentrating on her driving.

House had heard the phone ring but had been pouring himself another drink; therefore, he let the answering machine pick it up. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when he heard Wren's voice she was ok.

When he'd called to check on her earlier the last thing he had expected was that a$$hole to answer the phone and what he had said had made his blood run cold. He knew deep down there was no way that it could be true. That wouldn't at all be like the woman he had come to know. However he also knew that his heart wouldn't fully believe that until he heard her say it wasn't true.

A couple of hours and almost a bottle of scotch later House's angry solitude was interrupted by a knock on the door. A knock he realized as soon as he opened the door and saw Wren standing there that he had been waiting to hear.

"Greg?" Wren said hesitantly as she stood there trembling.

House took a good look at her standing before him before he asked for the reassurance he needed, "Just tell me it's not true."

"Oh Greg," Wren replied taking a step towards him, "It's not true; it could never be true. Why would I ever go back to him when I have more and could have even more with you than I ever did with him?"

"Right answer," House smirked as he reached out and welcomed her into his embrace.

"You ok?" he asked after a few moments.

"I am now," Wren replied lifter her head up and looking at him with the last of her tears spilling over and trialing down her face.

House nodded before leading her over to the couch where he proceeded to pour them each a drink.

"So I take it by the fact he paid you a visit that you won?" House asked as he handed her the drink.

Wren nodded with a small smile before taking a sip.

"I told you he didn't stand a chance," House remarked as he took her free hand in his. Seeing the bruising he'd left on her arm angered him in away he'd never felt before.

"Where is he now?" House asked without looking away from the bruises.

"They took him off to jail before I left," Wren answered, "Greg please just let them handle it."

"No I warned him if he came near you there'd be hell to pay and I meant it." House argued.

"Greg please don't he's not worth you going to jail over," Wren pleaded.

"What do you want me to do then?" House asked as he tried to will him self to calm down.

Wren looked at him with her big grey eyes and said, "Stay here and hold me. Make me forget what happened.

Nodding House scooted closer, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer to him. "I've got you," He whispered as she snuggled even closer to him.

He continued holding her, almost rocking her till she fell asleep and soon he dosed off as well.

House woke up around 8am to find Wren looking at him with almost a smile on her face.

"Good morning," House greeted, "What's going on in that pretty head of yours."

"Something I told Devlin yesterday," Wren replied. "He asked me what you had that he didn't and I told him that you give me freedom; that you let me be me and you love me for it."

"Always," Was his response before kissing her gently.

They lay there for a few minutes before House said, "Now you go and tell everyone the good news. Spend the day with your daughter and I'll be up there tonight after work ok."

Wren nodded and kissed him one more time before getting up to get and heading towards the shower.

When Wren arrived back home the first thing she did was pick up Willow early from school. She wanted to spend the day with her little girl, tell her the good news and celebrate.

"Mama," The little girl exclaimed as she ran into her mother's arms.

"Hey baby, Guess what? I'm back for good and you get to stay with me," Wren whispered as she wrapped her arms around Willow.

"Really?" Willow asked once they were near the car.

"Yep he's going to leave us alone for good," Wren said actually believing it. She had a feeling that after what had happened yesterday that he would give up this game he was playing.

Meanwhile House was now at work sitting in his office. He wasn't even bothering to entertain himself with his game boy or anything like that because his mind was on one thing. Devlin. Oh how he wanted to drive straight down there and do exactly what he had promised to the bstard.

"Hey," Wilson said as he stepped into his snarky friend's office and saw him staring out into space, "You don't have a patient what's with the stare this early in the day for."

"Because I'm trying to figure out how I should kill him," House replied almost too low for Wilson to hear.

"Kill who?" Wilson asked.

"Wren's ex," House replied, "She won yesterday and he went against my warning to leave her alone."

"House I'm sure he was arrested so just let them handle it," Wilson said trying to reason with him. Besides that was a long drive just to kick some guy's a$$.

"Oh and what are they going to do," House scoffed, "With his money he'll be out on bail any minute now."

"Exactly and then you'd have to run all over the city looking for him, it's not worth it," Wilson argued as he came closer to his friend. "House look at me. What you want to do is admirable. It's probably what I would do in the same situation. However he lost, Wren's got Willow and you've got them both. Concentrate on that."

With that said Wilson turned on his heal and headed out of House's office. He was amazed by the depth that his friend cared for this woman and her child. It was in fact amazing; however, it was in a way just how he pictured his friend in love, fiercely protective in his own unique way.

Against part of his better judgment House restrained himself from doing what he wanted to do. Instead he snarked off to the ducklings and his out in office till the day was over.

He made sure no one saw it but when he left work that night there was a grin on his face. He was going to see both of his girls tonight, together for the first time in way too long.

When House walked into the still empty Alcove that night and the sight he saw was one he had missed. His songbird was sitting right back her piano where she belonged.

Sliding onto the bench beside her he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her before saying, "Hey there's my songbird back where she belongs."

"It's good to be back," Wren replied before returning his kiss.

Their moment was soon interrupted by Willow who came running straight for House.

"I missed you," the little girl said as House lifted her up and set her in between him and Willow.

"I missed you both as well," House replied looking over at Wren when he spoke next. "However I have a feeling that might change."

Wren looked back at him intrigued by what he had said. Did it mean what she thought it meant? Was that his way of saying he wanted and was ready for a real relationship with her?

Taking a deep breath he addressed them both with what he was finally ready to say. It had taken him quite a while; however, once his mind was made up it wouldn't let him rest. "Remember that conversation we had on the plane to Paris?" House asked.

Wren nodded and recalled that Greg had called Devlin a fool and had carefully dodged her daughter's next question.

"Well guess what I've finally got a real answer for you," House continued, "I've never been a fool so I guess that means I love you both."

Willow grinned seeing the smile that was on her mama's face was almost better than Christmas and her birthday wrapped up in one.

House then sat back and watched as Wren did what she loved launched into a song. It was almost like coming full circle here he was watching the woman he loved doing what she'd done the first time he'd met her.

When the song was over Wren turned and looked at him before whispering, "I love you too."


	15. Epilogue

**The Epilogue:**

I found out from an old friend I hadn't heard from in quite a while a few days after we had professed our love for each other that Greg had indeed not been as innocent in the aftermath of the whole Devlin thing as he wanted me and everyone to believe.

It seems he had some mob contacts from awhile back and called in a little favor. These friends were waiting for my ex-husband as soon as he was released and they had a "friendly little chat" with him.

When I asked Greg about it his answer was simple. According to him he had to do it, that it was his job to protect us.

That was almost two years ago and yes were still together. Willow and I have lived with him in Princeton most of that time. I still play my gigs at The Alcove and on the weekends we all crash up there. It's a nice escape and since it's where everything began between us it's almost natural.

So natural in fact that six months ago we got married here in the bar. It was just a small simple wedding with family and a few friends. His dad even showed up and they were civil with each other, so civil it almost looked as if they were getting along. However neither one of them will admit that.

As for Willow it's her eighth birthday today and she's about to get one hell of a present. It's something Greg's wanted to do for awhile and as of today he's legally her father. Quite suiting considering that she started calling him daddy soon after we moved in together.

Greg's given me many gifts in time I've known and been with him love, happiness, security. However I firmly believe that the biggest gift he's given me is actually a lesson. He's showed me that love isn't supposed to keep you on a leash. It's not supposed to chain you down and make you lose your self. Instead with his love I feel freer than I've ever felt in my life.


End file.
